Power Rangers: Samurai Souls
by Tears of Deathwishxxx
Summary: Southedge is a peaceful, quiet town. Or, it was. But what happens when the Gedou decide on Earth? Who's willing to stop them?
1. Samurai Clash

**Okay, if I owned the Power Rangers series, I would've never given it to Disney to kill. And in the event I did, I would've had an idea for all future Super Sentai adaptations. And if I owned Super Sentai, I would've refused to deal with Disney for Hurricanger/Ninja Storm through Go-Onger/RPM. Oh, well. Let there be Samurai Rangers, Haim Saban! _Samurai Light, Shine Bright! _  
**

**

* * *

**One year had gone by since the Bloody Carnage Mafia's Power Rangers had taken down Mystery Rock and the Alliance of Nooblets. The city of Sevii Selegaria was safe once more. Little did the large industrial city of Southedge know, evil was on the verge of rising again...

Lauri Henry, or the "Lone Wolf" as he was called in his days in the Canadian Navy- had set up a cafe in the States. He had been honorably discharged from service, so this had allowed him to relocate to the States. He had managed to run a successful business so far. During his time in the Navy, he had traveled to Japan and learned the way of the samurai. Or bushido. Before he had departed, Lauri received a box from his teacher but did not know what was inside. All he knew was that he should open the box "when the time was right and the power was needed." Lauri, a master of the sword, had heeded this request. Also, there was a note inside the box as well. But Lauri was ordered not to read it until that time to open it came.

* * *

**Midday:**

The lunch rush had come in, and Lauri was wearing his red apron and hat, which meant that he was personally serving up his special stew. It was in the Henry family for ages and it was a secret. He credited his grandpa for coming up with the recipe and passing it down. But it had gone longer than that. If Lauri hadn't picked it up, the family secret would've been lost to history. He looked up and saw some of his regular customers, a group of people who he had befriended. Well, some of them.

The blond girl in the yellow leggings and black and white plaid shirt and skirt to match was Mardy Wilkes-Booth. She would usually come in after getting stoned. Lauri would usually be able to smell it before she came through the door. But she never really caused any trouble, just came in at the same time and ordered the same thing everyday: a veggie burger and a vanilla shake. She looked like she could be in college or something. Maybe she was.

A pair of siblings were sitting at a table in the corner, the guy wearing a blue gi with a black belt and white sandals. The chick wore a black skinny jeans and a pink strapless halter top. She was also a blond, while her brother had dark hair. Matt and Eva Draven. Eva was reading a book while Matt was on his phone, talking about moves and techniques that he taught his student. Matt was a third-degree black belt in judo and American Kenpo Karate. He usually held classes everyday and they were outdoor classes.

There was one of Matt's top students and a prodigy in himself. Michael Landry, or simply known as Landry to some- went to a nearby university and took evening martial arts classes from Matt. However, though he was Matt's top student- he was very arrogant about it. He would brag to anyone within earshot about he how he was going to get his black belt and then surpass Sensei Draven. But usually when it came to tournaments, Landry's overconfidence rarely prevailed. With Landry was his best friend, who was a Canadian exchange student from Ontario.

Matt Stone, sometimes known by his first or last name as well, sat across from Landry, encouraging him to do his best for an upcoming karate tournament. Stone wasn't a martial arts student, but he could usually hold his own in a fight.

"Calm down, Landry," Stone assured him. "You're gonna rock everyone. And then Sensei Draven will have no choice but to present you with that belt."

"I have a feeling he doesn't respect me or something," Landry muttered. "Maybe I should put him in his place in class today. The Landries are a family of black belts in various arts. I have a reputation to keep."

"And Michael, I am well aware of that."

Landry looked up.

"Sensei! S-s-surprised to see you here!" Landry stammered.

"Good save, Michael. And when we hold class today, we're going to determine if you are worthy of your black belt," said Draven, before walking away.

At first, Landry began to sweat before Stone placed a hand over his shoulder.

"Chill, Landry, you can do this," Stone reassured. "His time's over. I might be seeing a little bit too far into the future, but you might just be his successor."

"I hope not, Matt!" called Eva from the table with her brother.

* * *

Meanwhile, while aboard a ship in a literally red sea, a man in dressed in a black with a red hooded robe was awaiting his moment. The upper half of his face was covered with a red mask . He was sitting on a throne, holding a large sheathed sword in his right hand.

"Soon...Earth will belong to the Gedou," a low but deep voice growled. "And no one shall be in my way! Danku!"

"Yes, Emperor Jirai?" said a soft male voice.

In the main corridor of the junk ship walked a short creature that was whitish-green and had the appearance of a squid. In his hand was a scepter that appeared to be taller than he was.

"I'm in the mood for some mayhem! Send Mahrinda to the human world and get this ocean flowing!" Jirai shouted.

"Yes, my lord. Mahrinda..."

And a monster which had a blue lower body that was wide and a slender red upper body. Basically, you could call him a two-toned onion on a stick. He held two swords in both hands as he nodded before kneeling.

"Finally! This is my moment! What can I do for you, Master?"

"Cut the pleasantries, you idiot Mutant Sword! Just go and cause some destruction! Take a few Sword Devils with you!" Jirai yelled.

"Yes, sir!"

"Has anyone seen Tayu? Where could she be?"

A faint light revealed what looked like a demon, who had the appearance of a geisha. In her hand was a shamisen and she was playing it quite well, though the tune of it was kind of creepy. Tayu looked up at Jirai.

"Present and accounted for. What's all the screaming about?" she asked.

"I want to hear some music."

* * *

It was time for Matt's class. His students knelt down before him after bowing respectfully. Even Stone had come to watch. Matt began to speak.

"Class, today marks the day that one of our own will receive the highest honor any student of the martial arts can receive: the black belt. Michael Evan Landry, step forward please."

Landry stood up, a confident smirk on his face as he walked up to the front of the class and bowed before Draven. Draven bowed back.

"In order to receive your black belt, you must attempt to best me in a full-contact sparring session," said Draven. "And because I want this to be fair for you, Michael, all dirty tactics that an unskilled opponent would use will be allowed."

A vein nearly burst in Landry's forehead. Was Sensei Draven calling him unskilled? The two bowed before one another before getting into their fighting stances before the other students stood and formed a large ring around them. Draven made no move as Landry advanced with a jumping front snap kick that the master blocked with two hands in front of his chest. The university Heartbreaker recovered before attempting a spinning back kick that was defended by Matt's knee being raised. But Landry wasn't finished: the spinning back kick was chained into another kick that tripped Draven up and sent him to the mat.

Landry bounced on his feet, waiting for his sensei to get up. Draven easily made it to his feet, but suddenly Landry went down. The student couldn't believe what had happened, but he instantly recovered and was about to strike back when an explosion near them caught their attention. Draven looked around and suddenly, monstrous creatures colored in red and yellow and armed with swords swarmed them. Two of them advanced on the sensei, but were knocked back with a series of punches. Suddenly, Landry got in the fight with a flying double punch for two of the monsters.

"Michael, take the class and get somewhere safe!" Draven yelled. "I'll hold them off!"

Landry was well-served with the option of letting his sensei handle these monsters. He and Stone tried to usher the other students away from the battle. But some of them wanted to help.

"Didn't you hear me, Michael Landry?" Draven screamed. "I said, get the hell out of here!"

Landry turned to Stone. "Get 'em outta here!" he shouted, before running over to his sensei.

"I couldn't leave you, Sensei!" said Landry. "Besides, I have to beat you later on! What good would that do if you're dead?"

Just when Draven was about to respond, a figure in red descended from the sky holding a sword in front of him. He stood between the monsters and the two humans.

Draven: "Is that...?"

Landry: "Definitely. I've read too many comic books to _not_ know a Power Ranger when I see one! He can handle it, Sensei. Let's go!"

The Red Ranger turned to Landry and Draven before speaking.

"Your student is right. I can handle these guys," the Ranger said before charging into battle. "Sword Devils! Come and get it, if you dare."

Two Sword Devils charged in with their own swords, missing their swings as the Red Ranger connected with a single slash for both of them. One more Sword Devil rushed in from behind, only to be kicked to the side. The Ranger turned around. However, Landry's jaw almost hit the ground.

"E-Eva?"

Eva cracked her knuckles and smiled.

"Jeez, Landry. I'm your teacher's sister, why are you surprised?" she scoffed before picking the fallen Devil's sword and tossing it at a trio of Sword Devils coming up behind Landry.

Landry shook his head before before jumping into a crowd of Sword Devils and delivering a series of kicks and punches. Two more swung their swords wildly, forcing Landry into a defensive position. He couldn't really hope for a counterattack at this moment, just hope that those slashes didn't connect.

Eva ran at her brother, gripping his wrist as he swung her into a flying kick that took down a few Sword Devils...

The Red Ranger shook his head, but he had to admire their bravery. He pulled out a red disk from his belt and placed it on his sword before spinning it, which allowed the blade of his weapon to be engulfed in flames.

"Sword Devils, this is your end! Samurai Sword, Fiery Curtain Call!" he yelled.

He finally swung the blade, letting the fire on it sweep up the enemies while moving around Draven, Eva, and Landry. Soon, the area was clear. When the three looked around, the Red Ranger vanished...

* * *

The next day, the city was being restored after the attack. Many people were talking about the mysterious Red Ranger had come.

Mardy was at the counter as Lauri was preparing his special stew, she set down her cup with the shake and looked up at the chef.

"What's the big deal about the Red Ranger? I mean, I've heard about monsters attacking cities and then the Power Rangers come and save the day. But there was only one Ranger, where was the rest of them?"

"Maybe he needs help," Lauri replied. "But he's unsure on whether or not he wants to get them involved. I've heard cases of Red Rangers fighting alone for a while."

Matt was about to say something when a piece of a car came flying through the window of the cafe. He immediately pulled his sister down to the floor as the car hunk came careening toward Lauri, who pushed Mardy out of the way and jumped over the piece of vehicle as he gave it a kick that sent it back out. He placed his foot down as Mardy looked up at him in disbelief. He gritted his teeth, pretending to be in pain as he noticed a group of Sword Devils making their way to the cafe, being accompanied by Mahrinda, who was trashing the streets.

"Stay in here and stay down!" Lauri yelled before running through the broken window and heading toward the monsters.

"A lone human dares to stop me?" boomed the onion-shaped Mutant Sword. "Sword Devils, charge!"

Lauri stood his ground, pulling out a red phone that folded in a calligraphy brush before painting a symbol in the air.

_"Samurai Light..."_

Lauri finished the symbol, which was the Japanese kanji for fire, before spinning it as it was absorbed by a pentagon-shaped object on his wrist.

_"...Shine Bright!"_

Lauri's morphing sequence consisted of a bright red light that placed him in an large grassy field holding out a katana before the weapon turned red and covered him in the same color as it formed his suit. The symbol made up his helmet and he was completely morphed.

"I may be a lone human, but I'm more than enough to take _you_ down, Gedou!" Lauri said, before drawing his sword. "Samurai Sword, battle ready!"

The Sword Devils were first to advance before easily being dispatched one by one, leaving Mahrinda alone with the Red Ranger.

"You're mine, Ranger!" the Mutant Sword yelled before rushing in.

"I got something for you..."

Lauri drew a red disk from his belt and placed it on his sword, watching as his sword increased in size to an all-red blade that resembled the ancient and fabled horse-cutting sword.

"Wildfire Buster!"

"That overgrown toy's got nothing on me, Red Ranger!"

"We'll see."

_**To be continued...next time: Samurai Clash, Part 2**_


	2. Samurai Clash II

**Okay, if I owned the Power Rangers series, I would've never given it to Disney to kill. And in the event I did, I would've had an idea for all future Super Sentai adaptations. And if I owned Super Sentai, I would've refused to deal with Disney for Hurricanger/Ninja Storm through Go-Onger/RPM. Oh, well. Let there be Samurai Rangers, Haim Saban! _Samurai Light, Shine Bright! _  
**

* * *

_**Last time on **_**Power Rangers: Samurai Souls:**

Monstrous creatures colored in red and yellow and armed with swords swarmed the students. Two of them advanced on the sensei, but were knocked back with a series of punches. Suddenly, Landry got in the fight with a flying double punch for two of the monsters.

"Michael, take the class and get somewhere safe!" Draven yelled.

"I couldn't leave you, Sensei!" said Landry.

A figure in red descended from the sky holding a sword in front of him. He stood between the monsters and the two humans.

The Red Ranger turned to Landry and Draven before speaking.

"I can handle these guys," the Ranger said before charging into battle. "Sword Devils! Come and get it!"

Two Sword Devils charged in with their own swords, missing their swings as the Red Ranger connected with a single slash for both of them. One more Sword Devil rushed in from behind, only to be kicked to the side. The Ranger turned around. However, Landry's jaw almost hit the ground.

Eva cracked her knuckles and smiled.

The Red Ranger shook his head, but he had to admire their bravery. He pulled out a black disk from his belt and placed it on his sword before spinning it, which allowed the blade of his weapon to be engulfed in flames.

He finally swung the blade, letting the fire on it sweep up the enemies while moving around Draven, Eva, and Landry.

A piece of a car came flying through the window of the cafe. Lauri jumped over the piece of vehicle and gave it a kick that sent it back out. He placed his foot down as Mardy looked up at him in disbelief. He gritted his teeth, noticing a group of Sword Devils making their way to the cafe, being accompanied by Mahrinda, who was trashing the streets.

_"Samurai Light, __Shine Bright!"_

Lauri was completely morphed.

"I may be a lone human, but I'm more than enough to take _you_ down, Gedou!" Lauri said, before drawing his sword.

"You're mine, Ranger!" the Mutant Sword yelled.

Lauri's sword increased in size to an all-red blade that resembled the fabled horse-cutting sword.

* * *

Landry, Eva, Matt, Mardy, and Stone watched the battle from inside the cafe until more Sword Devils materialized out of nothingness. Draven was the first to go out and help, being followed by his sister.

Mardy noticed a group of people that were being terrorized. Landry nodded as he ushered Stone and Mardy to exit the cafe. But before anyone could leave, they heard a bell ring. It was actually the bell that stood above the door that led to Lauri's office. In the doorway was a pink-haired female who had a small child in one arm, sleeping. In her free hand was a box.

"Hang on," she said. "Before you go, you need to know a few things."

"We can't let those people just stand by and get hurt!" protested Mardy. "For once, I think I'm sober."

"Let me explain what's Lauri's been up to." the woman protested back. "He can handle everything."

Landry sighed and nodded before looking over at both Matts, who nodded. The woman began.

"First, my name's Bianca Attwood. I've been helping Lauri fight for quite some time. What you see outside are a dangerous group of monsters bent on remaking Earth in their own twisted, wicked image. Their leader is a disgraced samurai by the name of Jirai Kutatsi, who sold his soul in exchange for power. With it, he raised an army of evil. That army is known as the Gedou. The monsters you took on yesterday are some of the foot soldiers of the Gedou, the Sword Devils. The monster you see out there is a step above the Sword Devils: he's a Mutant Sword. But I need to know something, since it is your wish to go and help others: if I offered you power, would you accept it and help Lauri defeat Emperor Jirai?"

Landry cocked an eye. "What kind of power?" he asked.

"The Power of the Samurai. To assist Lauri as his warriors," Bianca replied. "Four of you, choose quickly and understand this: if you choose, be adamant about your choice."

"Without a doubt," Draven replied. "I want to do some good."

"Someone's gotta look out for my brother, and I wanna stand up for the weak." Eva agreed.

"Being a Power Ranger doesn't sound too bad. It beats laying around my dorm and smoking weed all the time. Or not." Mardy stated.

Stone and Landry looked at each other, and instantly went into a game of rock-paper-scissors. With Landry winning two out of three.

"Glad you won, Landry," said Stone, stepping back. "I can care less about being a superhero, anyway. Besides, you have the skills."

"I guess I'm in," replied Landry. "Even if it's to keep Draven-sensei alive."

"Then take these," Bianca ordered, opening the box to reveal four pens and four emblems with straps. "These are your Kanji Morphers. Draw the symbol on your respective pendants in the air and call out 'Samurai Light, Shine Bright,' and you'll instantly be morphed."

She held out the box, Matt was first to accept the blue pen and the hexagon-shaped object. Eva grabbed the pink pen and the circle pendant. Mardy accepted the yellow pen and triangle pendant. Landry reluctantly grabbed the green pen and square pendant.

Bianca nodded before speaking once more.

"Go, and meet the Gedou head-on!" she said, before turning away.

The four new Rangers nodded as they exited the cafe...

* * *

Meanwhile, Lauri was having a pretty tough time with Mahrinda, who swords had turned into blasters. He blocked the attacks with the Wildfire Buster before responding with a slash of his own.

"You're going back to the vegetable patch, you overgrown onion!" Lauri yelled, before swinging his sword once more in a vertical sweeping motion.

The two-toned Mutant Sword managed to defend himself successfully and caught Lauri off guard with a barrage of fireballs from the upper mouth that brought him to his knees. Mahrinda slowly walked toward the fallen and now de-morphed Lauri, one of his swords raised.

"And now for the end, Red Ranger..." he said, in a wickedly low voice.

Lauri looked up at the monster, gritting his teeth as the monster prepared to finish him off. But the end of Lauri never came, as a wave of water swept the Mutant Sword backward. When the Gedou looked up, he saw four more humans: all of them protecting the Red Ranger. Matt looked back over at Lauri.

"You make some good stew, Lauri," said the martial arts master. "And you can't make stew if you're not around to lead us into battle."

Lauri: "You mean Bianca...?"

"Yeah," added Mardy. "She told us about the Gedou and how they want to take over the world."

"And if we let that happen, I can't get my black belt," said Landry. "So let's break this walking onion field's heart."

Eva: "Yeah, what Landry said."

"Well, if you've elected to be part of this...then grab your Kanji Morphers and do exactly as I do," said Lauri, who was now back on his feet.

He drew his Kanji Morpher and his raised his left arm, revealing the pentagon pendant on his wrist. His morpher shifted from phone to pen in under a second.

"All right, guys. Ready?"

"Ready!"

_"Samurai Light, Shine Bright!"_

The other four Rangers went through the same morphing process, joining Lauri as they became Rangers. Lauri was first to pull a black disk from out of his belt, placing it on the hilt of his katana before drawing it.

"The Fire of Passion! Red Samurai Ranger!"

"The Stream of Honor! Blue Samurai Ranger!"

"The Hurricane of Fate! Pink Samurai Ranger!"

"The Tree of Valor! Green Samurai Ranger!"

"The Land of Power! Yellow Samurai Ranger!"

The other four Rangers knelt as Lauri stepped forward.

"Samurai Spirits come together for the fight against evil. Power Rangers..."

The other four got up to join Lauri in a slash to the air.

"...Samurai Souls!"

Mahrinda roared as he crossed his swords.

"Sword Devils, destroy those Power Pukes!"

"Let's do it!" Lauri yelled, running toward the crowd of Sword Devils.

He was pretty good at wielding his sword, as seen by the skill he possessed. Landry shrugged before Matt decided he'd join in on the fight, using combat experience combined with his sword to take out many of the foot soldiers. Eva was doing equally well as she kicked away a sword before taking a pair of Sword Devils down and continuing on, not stopping her strings of combos and slashes.

Landry, however, was more on the defensive end than anything as he was dodging attacks. He did manage to connect with a few sword swings as he landed a sweep kick on a Sword Devil before slashing one more charging in.

"Oh, yeah! I ain't called the Innovator for nothing!"

Mardy, who had never been in a real fight outside of beating up people who stole her, was showing that she could put one up if need be, stringing together techniques and attacks she had never known- let alone used. But she had heart, that's all that mattered.

Suddenly, some of the Sword Devils decided to focus on Lauri while firing bows. The Red Ranger blocked them with ease, even managing to catch one as the other Rangers gathered around him. Matt looked over at his new leader, placing an arm in front of him.

"Hey, you've done enough," Matt said. "Maybe you should let us take over from-"

"Shut up and worry about yourself if you wanna win," Lauri snapped, before spinning the disk on his sword. "Wildfire Buster!"

Lauri used the weapon once more to take out large numbers of the Sword Devils as he moved even deeper within the crowd. Landry, meanwhile looked jealous.

"What the hell? He gets a damn Buster Sword?" he yelled. "Jeez...all the Red dudes have the cool weapons."

"Relax, Michael," said Draven, spinning the disk on his own sword as it manifested into a bow. "River Archer!"

Draven jumped into a crowd of Sword Devils, firing a barrage of arrows at them as they charged. He took out a few more using this same method.

"Tornado Fan!"

Eva swung her fan that manifested from her sword, connecting with many of the grunts soldiers of the Gedou. Any of the ones she missed were taken apart by the gusts coming from the weapon.

"Mountain Star!"

Mardy's sword manifested into a giant shuriken that she used as a defensive weapon to block attacks from the Sword Devils before going on offense with it. She wasn't exactly using it with skill until she threw it, taking out many targets as the giant shuriken came back to her.

Before Landry could summon his personal weapon, his sword was knocked out of his hands. He landed a few side kicks on some Sword Devils and jumped over another to get his sword back.

"Really? This day is getting worse..." Landry muttered as he spun the disk on his sword.

"Forest Spear!"

The blade of the spear extended, allowing Landry to maneuver the spear over his head and take out the Sword Devils around him.

"Don't mess with the Heartbreaker!" Landry shouted as he stuck the handle of the Forest Spear into the ground and vaulted himself into the air, taking down a few more Sword Devils.

Meanwhile, Lauri was facing off with Mahrinda, who spat more of his fireballs that were blocked with the Wildfire Buster.

"You're not good enough!" the Mutant Sword yelled out, before he was caught in the side with the massive weapon.

The monster found himself being knocked into the air and behind a car.

"Try this on for size, Power Poser!" Mahrinda yelled before hurling a white sedan toward Lauri, who cut the car down the middle and let it pass either side of him before running in and driving Mahrinda up against a pillar.

"No, please-!"

Lauri ignored the Mutant Sword's cries as he slashed the pillar and the monster, creating enough sparks to finally destroy the monster as he fell to the ground in a great explosion.

"Samurai Soul, Red Ranger."

The Rangers regrouped, the other four happy about the result of the fight when Lauri shushed them.

"Stay on your guard," he ordered.

"Why?" asked Landry. "You beat that overgrown vegetable."

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the Cruiser of Evil, Jirai was furious that his monster had been beaten so easily.

"DANKU!"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Mahrinda...power him up! Now!"

"Yes, sir."

The squidlike henchman of Jirai exited the interior of the ship, going to the deck to dip his scepter into the ocean of red.

"You are not defeated, Mahrinda. Grow, and take your revenge on the Power Rangers!"

* * *

Landry received an answer, but not one he expected. Mahrinda had become larger than before.

"Are you satisfied?" asked Lauri, retrieving his pendant off of his wrist. "Watch closely."

Lauri set the pentagon object on the ground and wrote the kanji for grow on it with his morpher after it went to pen mode.

"Lion Zord!"

The others followed suit.

"Blue Dragon Zord!"

"Turtle Zord!"

"Bear Zord!"

"Ape Zord!"

And the battle began with Lauri leading the charge, as Mahrinda's swords had transformed into lasers and was now firing at will. The Lion Zord opened the fight up with a tackle that forced the giant Mutant Sword back a few steps and made him respond with a blast that missed.

"I'm up next!" Mardy shouted.

The Ape Zord delivered a few punches before withdrawing between a pair of buildings connected by a bridge it swung from until it got to the top of a third building, tumbling down in Triangle form and knocking the swords out of the monster's hands.

"Let me try!" Eva squealed happily.

The Turtle Zord shifted back into Circle Form, spinning around to make a dust tornado.

"Is that all you got, Ranger?" Mahrinda taunted, pounding down on the Zord. "Try this!"

And with its second mouth, the monster caught the zord.

Eva: "You're cheating! Let go!"

Landry: "Step right up, ladies and gentlemen...and onion monsters. See the world's first Heartbreaking Zord!"

Eva: "Landry, what the..."

Landry: "Bear Zord, do your stuff!"

The Bear attacked, delivering a series of swipes with its claws.

"Take this! And this, and this, and this, and this, and this!"

"Aw, shut up!" shouted the Mutant Sword, picking Landry up.

"Hey! Lemme go!" Landry shouted, as the Zord went back to being a Square.

The monster released Landry, dropping him on his foot. That gave Eva enough time to escape.

"Get back here!"

"Back off, freak!" Matt growled. "Blue Dragon Burning Mist!"

And the Blue Dragon Zord sprayed a blue flame toward Mahrinda.

"And now, we end it!" Lauri yelled. "Pentagon Comet!"

The Lion Zord was engulfed in fire as it streaked toward the monster, striking it before slowing down.

"Lord Jirai, forgive me!" Mahrinda shouted, spark coming from his body as he fell down in a grand explosion.

"Alright, we did it!" Landry exclaimed.

* * *

"Arghhh! Danku! You fool!" Jirai yelled. "Because of _your_ bright idea to send Mahrinda to Earth, we failed!"

"But Lord Jirai, you told me-"

_"Don't tell me what I said, you bumbling scatterbrain! Next time, come up with a better plan and a stronger monster!"_

"Jirai, Jirai...have some juice- freshly squeezed from the plants within our little ocean." Tayu ordered, walking up to his throne with a weirdly-shaped bottle and a cup.

Jirai snatched the cup as Tayu poured a clear liquid inside. The leader of the Gedou's temper instantly cooled.

"These Power Rangers will be of no concern...soon enough, they will be destroyed."

* * *

Back inside of Lauri's restaurant, the Canadian cook was leading the other Rangers toward the back, on orders of Bianca. When they got to the back, Lauri moved a shelf out of the way that revealed an elevator. The Draven siblings lit up with smiles as they stepped into the opened elevator that went down. Moments later, when the Rangers got out of the elevator, they couldn't believe their eyes. They were faced with a large plasma screen mounted on a wall amongst what looked like a Japanese-style room.

"So, Rangers- do you like our new base?" asked Bianca, as she spun around from a chair.

Lauri had to crack a smile, it was annoying being serious all the time.

"We gotta start somewhere in our fight with the Gedou. And Rangers, you might want to look on that wall to the left."

Landry looked and saw five colored kimonos hanging up. He ran over to the wall and grabbed the green one.

"Never been one to know much about Japanese fashion," said Landry. "But maybe the ladies'll love it when I hit the streets to fight crime."

"Jeez, Landry, I thought you read comic books," snapped Eva. "Everyone knows that superheroes are supposed to keep their identities a secret."

"She's right, Michael," Matt added. "We can't let anyone know that we're Power Rangers. Which means that your friend Matt..."

"He's my best friend," Landry sighed. "He won't tell."

Lauri looked over at the four Rangers before him.

"Guys...go get some rest," Lauri ordered, nodding. "You fought well today, now listen up. Jirai is far from done: he will do absolutely _anything_ to rule this world. So I have to tell you this, if you want to protect your family, your friends, anyone you love- _do not_ initiate contact with them. The only way you can protect them from the Gedou is if _they do not know about them_. Alright, now go get some rest. We've got training in the morning."

**End of episode 2.**


	3. Pride and Punishment

**For the record, I started this fic before I had even realized _Samurai_ had become the official title for the next season. Go Go Samurai!**

* * *

Morning had arrived and the first day of training for the Power Rangers had come. He had told the Rangers to meet them at his training field, which was in the back of a very large mansion that belonged to Bianca.

While sword practice was commencing, Lauri looked around.

"Where's Mike?" asked Lauri, scratching his head.

Right on cue, Landry stepped onto the training field with a donut in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. His bokken was slung on his back, attached by leather straps. Landry finished the donut and was starting on the cup of coffee when he turned to his right. Suddenly, the cup flew out of his hands and onto the ground.

"Come on! I paid nearly five bucks for that!" Landry complained.

"You're late, Michael," Lauri said, sighing. "_Again._ Are you sure you're committed to being a samurai, much less a Ranger?"

"Of course I am," Landry replied. "I can't function without my usual morning cup of coffee."

"Sometimes I wonder if you're really a Landry."

"What was that?" Landry growled, nose-to-nose. "How dare you insult my family's name!"

Lauri didn't back down. Instead a smile spread across his face.

"I'm gonna knock that stupid grin off your smug face!" Landry yelled, throwing a punch.

The Lone Wolf caught the Heartbreaker's fist in his own hand, pressing down hard enough to make Landry fall to his knees.

"You've got spirit, Landry, I'll give you that. But you ever throw another punch at me again, and you'll regret it."

And with that, Lauri let him go before looking up at the other Rangers.

"Rangers! That's it for right now. Go inside, shower, grab a bite, I don't care-"

"Lauri!"

And Lauri turned around to see Landry with his bokken out.

"You don't disrespect the Landry name and get off like that!" Landry yelled. "Now come on!"

Matt facepalmed before looking over at Eva.

"I gotta stop this before he gets himself hurt."

Matt ran out toward the impending fight, getting between Lauri and Landry.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the S.S. Gedou in the Sea of Demons, Jirai was warming up for his latest attack.

"So, Captain Danku- who's going to make the Gedou proud today?" asked the head villain.

"Well, I say we send-"

"You promised me I could choose a Mutant Sword, Jirai," said Tayu, who stepped out of the shadows with her shamisen.

Her bluish skin covered by burgundy complimented her well. Jirai was slowly nodding.

Danku turned to the female.

"That's not right! I'm supposed to-"

Jirai: "Danku! You speak out of line like that again and I'll pop your slimy head like a pimple! Now do you understand that?"

"Forgive me, my lord."

"Now, General Tayu, what were you about to say?" asked Jirai.

"I think the Snake Limb should get a shot at the Power Rangers. I know he can get the job done, unlike Mahrinda."

"Snake Limb it is, Tayu!" Jirai yelled. "Get out here!"

An green monster, with his shoulders and arms covered in orange, climbed into the ship.

"Lord Jirai! I've heard of your greatness, but never have I looked upon you personally! It is an honor to serve you, Master."

Snake Arm turned to Tayu, scoffing.

"Tayu. It was you that summoned me? You, of all the Gedou in the Sea of Demons-"

The Mutant Sword's words were stopped in their tracks a golden blade came flying at him and hit a pillar. The general came toward him menacingly.

Tayu: "Yes. _I did_ arrange for our lord to summon you. I don't like you and I don't know why, but I have a feeling you'll be up to the task of destroying the Power Rangers. And if not: well, I guess I overestimated a weakling such as you. Now go, before I drown you in the Sea."

"Bring it-"

A Sword Devil came flying across the ship, almost hitting Snake Limb. Jirai stood up from his throne, his body emitting red as his mask began to slowly cover his face. Black wing-like protrusion came from the sides of his head, his hair almost melding into the mask. And finally, he came face-to-face with the Mutant Sword.

Jirai: "Silence! Snake Limb, it wouldn't be wise for you to pick a fight with my general. Unless you want to answer to _me_."

Snake Limb fell to his knees, groveling.

"Forgive my transgression, my lord!"

"Get out of my sight and do what you were called to do!"

* * *

The fight between Red and Green began, with Landry advancing. But his _bokken_ was stopped by another. Matt sighed as he looked over at Landry.

"Guys, chill," Matt said softly.

He turned to Landry.

"Save the aggression for the Gedou."

"What's with you always his taking his side?" Landry demanded.

"Matthew isn't taking my side, Landry," Lauri interjected. "He's aware of the same thing: you're not taking this fight seriously and you're bringing us all down. You're practically useless."

Landry growled before putting his practice sword into his belt.

"I'll show you useless!" Landry exclaimed, before walking past Lauri into the house and back out.

* * *

Moments later, Landry was seen at the mall with Stone, in the food court.

Stone: "So, how's the whole Ranger thing working out?" Stone asked.

Landry: "Horrible. Lauri thinks he's our boss. Draven-sensei worships the ground he walks on. They actually called me useless."

Just then, a growl caught Landry's attention. He turned around, noticing Snake Limb.

Landry: "So much for an ordinary day. Matt, get out of here! Now!"

Stone did as order as Landry pulled out his morpher, running toward the Mutant Sword as he drew his Samurai Symbol.

_"_I'll show Lauri who's useless. _Samurai Light, Shine Bright!"_

Once morphed, Landry drew his sword.

Landry: "Samurai Sword, on-line and ready!"

Rushing in, Landry began his attack with Snake Limb guarded against very well until they were in a deadlock.

Landry: "You know, I'm in a really bad mood. Which means... you shouldn't have picked today to terrorize my planet!"

Snake Limb: "You'll have more than just a bad mood when I'm done with you, Ranger!"

Landry kicked the monster away, advancing pretty well until the Mutant Sword managed to sucker punch him and stick his arms into the ground.

"Better be careful, Green Boy, the ground can pack quite _a punch_!"

And Snake Limb's arms shot up, hitting Landry. The rookie Samurai looked around until it was too late, being hit with a barrage of the Gedou's attack. Landry growled in frustration as he scaled a building, making it to the top.

"There isn't any place you can run from my fists!" yelled Snake Limb, whose fists came from the ground once more to connect with Landry.

Landry fell, holding his ribs.

"Landry!"

The Heartbreaker turned to the source of the voice.

"No, Matt! Get outta here!" Landry yelled.

"Ah! A friend of yours, Green Ranger?"

Stone stood boldly in front of the fallen Landry, his arms out.

"Leave him alone!" Stone yelled.

"Fine, then you can get it too, human!"

"No!"

The Mutant Sword spat from his mouth orange-green balls that exploded. Landry tried to shield his friend as best he could.

"Now for you, Power Ranger!"

Before the Gedou could advance on Landry, a morphed Lauri stepped in with sword out and ready to attack. He landed several blows, forcing the monster back.

"Come to join your friend, Red Ranger?" yelled Snake Limb, using his signature move once more.

Lauri was able to sense the attack, but was far too close to do anything about it as he was sent flying.

"Almost, Ranger! You almost avoided my attack there!"

Lauri: "Matt!"

Matt and the other Rangers were on the scene as he spun his sword, a wave of water sweeping them away. The Rangers were forced to retreat.

For now.

* * *

**Samurai Secret Base**

"What were you thinking, Landry?" demanded Lauri. "Taking on a Mutant Sword by yourself? Not just that, you put your friend's life in danger!"

Landry had nothing to say as he had finished bandaging himself up.

"Yeah, yeah. I know it's my fault," Landry muttered, getting up and grabbing his jacket and walking past Bianca.

She stepped in front of him. Really, all Landry could see was her oversized cleavage.

"Hun, Lauri isn't your enemy. He's not trying to tear you down, he wants you to make you into a great sam-"

"I don't need a lecture!" Landry snarled, running past Bianca as the early detection alarm system went off.

Bianca ran to the computer and pulled up Snake Limb's latest attack on the city.

Bianca: "Guys, it looks like the slithering sideshow is back. And he's brought the whole circus."

Mardy: "What about Landry?"

Lauri: "Forget about him. Let's go take care of this guy. Ready?"

"Ready!"

_"Samurai Light, Shine Bright!"_

* * *

It seemed as if Snake Limb's attack on the city was going unnoticed until the Rangers showed up.

"Hold it right there, you Stretch Armstrong wannabe!"

Snake Limb turned around, a tone of happiness in his voice.

"You're just one Ranger, what can _you_ do?"

"One is all that's needed to beat the likes of _you. Samurai Light, Shine Bright!"_

Once morphed, Landry drew his Samurai Sword and advanced. Many Sword Devils were unfortunate to get in his way on his path to Snake Limb, who managed to get in a few lucky blows before knocking Landry into the air with his fists.

"How about a second helping, Green Ranger?"

"This again?" Landry muttered as he took off running, Snake Limb's arms following him.

"You'll never outrun my arms, Power Poser!"

"That's what you think!" Landry boldly proclaimed as he jumped over a car and weaved through various buildings.

_I can't keep this up. He's gonna eventually catch me._

Landry managed to run all the back to his starting point, stopping for a moment to taunt the Mutant Sword.

"Come on! Is that the best Jirai's circus of freaks can do?" Landry taunted, unaware of the fist coming toward him.

Before it could connect, however, Lauri managed to block it with his sword. However, he forgot about the second arm- which landed a perfect uppercut.

"Now for you!"

Snake Limb attempted to bring his arms back, but failed to do so.

"What did you do to me?"

"Nothing. I used your pathetic little move against you, but now you're gonna pay for it! Soul of the Forest, hear my call!"

Landry drew the green disk on his sword, spinning it.

"Engage the enemy which seeks to destroy you! Samurai Sword, full power!"

Landry watched as the blade of his weapon turned green before advancing on the defenseless Mutant Sword, delivering a well-timed slash that resulted in the monster's destruction. Finally, it was over.

* * *

"Danku!"

"Yes, my lord! Right away!"

The squid monster once more dipped his sword into the sea of red, reciting a spell.

"You're not done yet, Snake Limb. You've still got fight left in you. Grow!"

* * *

"Arggh! This garden snake is now an anaconda!"

Lauri: "Bianca..."

Bianca: "On it. Samurai Zords coming your way."

And come they did as the Rangers met them.

Landry: "Stay out of this one, too. It's my fight. Bear Zord, power up!"

Landry smiled as his zord advanced on the monster, who spat balls of orange at him.

"It's back to the recall line for you."

In a mirror of the previous battle, Landry delivered a series of swipes before being kicked away into the air and caught by the other zords.

Lauri: "My turn. Samurai Zords, combine!"

Landry: "What's going on?"

Each Zord changed its shape until all five became one.

Bianca: "Rangers, I'd like to introduce you to the Samurai Soul Megazord."

Eva: "One with the power of five is better. Wouldn't you say, Michael?"

Landry, scowling: "I had him."

The Mutant Sword spat the same orange slime at the Megazord, which blocked with the shield before putting it away.

"Now you're gonna get it, Rangers!"

And once more, Snake Limb punched the ground.

Landry: "Why are we just standing here?"

Lauri: "Shut up and you'll see. It's not that hard to dodge this guy."

For a second, the Megazord seemed to have powered down, but when the arms came up- it expertly avoided the attack and countered with a sword strike.

"Care to do the honors, Landry?"

Landry: "Of course! Samurai Saber, power up!"

In a shower of sparks, the Megazord prepared its finisher and brought the sword down on the opponent with enough force to send it down in a show of fireworks.

* * *

The Rangers decided to take a walk through the city park, when Lauri stopped.

"Michael Evan Landry, step forward."

Landry was speechless. He paused for a second before walking forward when Lauri pounced on him, pinning him to the ground.

Lauri: "That was for being reckless and immature today. You know, I should strip you of your Ranger powers. Do you have a reason as to why I shouldn't?"

Landry: "It'd help if you got off of me first."

Lauri moved to the side, standing up in order to help up Landry.

"You're right, Lauri," Landry said. "I let my pride get the best of me today. I owe you guys an apology as well as my best friend for putting him in danger."

Eva: "He'll forgive you. You're not best friends for nothing, right?"

Lauri: "Landry, I cannot afford to have glory-hogging fly boys on this team. Behavior like that endangers all of us, not just yourself. However, I accept your apology. Don't make me regret doing so."


	4. A Deal Between Friends

**For the record, I started this fic before I had even realized _Samurai_ had become the official title for the next season. Go Go Samurai!**

* * *

Now wanting to be part of the the team, Landry had broken some of his habits and was even coming to practice on time. This was part of Lauri giving him a second chance. He didn't like it, but he knew that if he wanted to remain a Power Ranger, he would have to abide by these conditions.

Now practice was over, and Landry was wiping sweat from his forehead. He looked back at Lauri before going into the house, not with contempt but with-

Bianca: "You want to be a better swordsman than Lauri, don't you?"

Landry turned to the busty woman and her messy clothes. Apparently, Lily was being a picky eater again.

Landry: "I want to exceed Lauri in everything. At first, I was going to be a better warrior than Draven-sensei, but now I see a challenge in Lauri. I'll be a better samurai than he can ever fathom. Who knows? I'll probably wipe off the smudge that Jirai has put on the galaxy by myself. And save the world single-handedly."

Bianca: "Hun, isn't that the attitude that caused all of this drama the other day?"

Landry: "Yeah, I'm still feeling guilty about putting Matt in danger. I mean, he's my best friend. If it hadn't been for me showing off, none of this would've happened. But if Lauri..."

Bianca shot Landry a glare.

Landry: "All right, so it wasn't Lauri's fault."

Meanwhile, Matt had just lost a sparring session with his sister, who had him at her mercy. She helped him up.

Eva: "For someone who's supposed to be a black belt in multiple disciplines, you're definitely getting your butt kicked by your baby sister."

Matt: "That's because I'm going easy on you."

Mardy: "It's not going to help if you go easy on her. But we know that you're just saying that because you can't handle being beaten by a girl."

Matt: "What are you talking about, Mardy? At least I don't spend my quiet time getting high."

Mardy: "High? It's herbal therapy. Why are you in my business, anyway?"

Lauri: "All right, guys. Stew's ready!"

Mardy: "Yes! I've got the munchies, y'know."

Matt: "Too much of that herbal therapy."

Mardy turned around, sticking her tongue out at Matt.

Before any of the Rangers could sit down for lunch, however, the Gedou Alarm went off.

Matt: "Damn it."

Lauri took off his apron and handed it to Bianca.

"Bianca, can you make sure that stays hot when we come back?" he asked.

"No problem, sugar."

Lauri: "Let's do it, guys."

_"Samurai Light, Shine Bright!"_

* * *

Territiger, Jirai's latest monster, was attacking downtown until Lauri was the first to step in with a slash from his Samurai Sword from the air. Luckily, this new Mutant Sword was able to sidestep as Lauri started to increase the pressure. When he felt he was in close, Territiger's teeth clamped down on Lauri's wrist and gained the upper hand with a left-right punching combination.

That is, until Landry and Matt connected with their swords.

Eva and Mardy were escorting people to safety as the other Rangers regrouped.

Lauri: "I've got stew on the stove and my customers are hungry. If you wanna live, you'd better go back to your cereal box!"

Territiger growled at the Rangers, slowly backing away.

"My time here is up for now, Rangers! But when I come back, you'll pay for that remark!"

And with that, the Mutant Sword grabbed a green spear that was on his back, firing a ray of lightning at the Rangers. When the smoke cleared, he was gone.

"What was that about?" asked Draven.

Out of the corner of her eye, Eva saw a boy hiding and watching her and the others. She didn't say anything as the boy went back behind the wall.

* * *

**Sea of Demons:**

"Good job, Territiger!" exclaimed Jirai, getting off of his throne. "The Rangers won't know what you're up to until it's too late!"

Territiger: "Many thanks to you, Emperor."

Jirai: "Now, is the time to finish the deed. With your success, we'll be able to cross over to Earthrealm and conquer it! This is day of the Gedou!"

* * *

**Later on...**

The Rangers were back at the restaurant, just in time for the lunch rush. Lauri had made a special stew and customers were eating it up like no tomorrow. He was thinking of possibly turning his cafe into a buffet. He had just finished serving the other Rangers, when he looked at them.

Lauri: "What do you think that circus escapee was up to?"

Mardy: "And why would he leave as soon as we came?"

Landry: "Because we're the Power Rangers, duh."

Matt: "Not likely, Michael."

Eva perked up, looking at the rest of the Rangers.

Eva: "Guys, there was a boy. I'm not a sure, but he could be linked to the Mutant Sword. Maybe we could talk to him."

Lauri: "That would be a good idea, Eva. Go check out the boy. Tell us anything you can-"

And the sounds of cell phones ringing emitted from the group. Lauri pulled out his Kanji Morpher, answering it.

"Go for Lauri."

"Uncle Lauri?"

"Lily?

Lily: "Rangers, my mommy says that Sword Devils are attacking in the plaza."

Lauri: "Good job, Lily. Thanks for telling us. Let's go, guys."

* * *

The Rangers got down to the plaza and immediately joined the fight, in their colored kimonos and colored _bokken_ out.

Lauri: "Get 'em!"

Lauri led the charge, soaring through the air for his weapon to connect with a pair of Sword Devils, followed by a tornado kick that felled a trio of the grunts.

Up next was Matt, who managed to land a perfect ten somersault and block a pair of swords with open palms.

Matt: "Got something for you piranha heads! Hyah!"

He ducked under a crowd of Sword Devils and all of a sudden, they went down one by one into what looked like a flow of water in the center of them that was sucking them inside before spitting them back out.

"You can't stop Water Flow!" Matt exclaimed, the body of water solidifying to reveal his form.

He picked up his _bokken_, knocking four more foot soldiers into the sky.

Landry: "My turn!"

Landry was improving now, as seen with his practiced sword-wielding. As Sword Devils tried to attack him from behind, he placed his practice weapon behind his back to defend before spinning into another strike from the _bokken_.

"Come on, is that the best you guys have?"

Three Sword Devils replied with a charge, only to be taken out at the legs with a double diving lariat. Landry pulled off a forward roll to get to his feet, tapping his bokken against the ground as vines emerged from the wooden sword to entangle the soldiers of Jirai before shattering them.

Eva and Mardy decided to work together to finish their groups of Sword Devils, a dust tornado taking out their targets.

Bianca: "Rangers, those feats with the elements you pulled off are a result of the contract between you and your respective Samurai Symbol."

Then Territiger made his appearance.

"I'm back, Rangers!"

Lauri: "Let's do it, guys!"

The Rangers regrouped, their morphers in hand.

"Ready? _Samurai Light, Shine Bright!_"

After drawing their respective symbol in the air and spinning it, the Rangers' morphing sequence found them in a grassy field of their respective color with _bokken_ held outward. The blades of the swords changed colors and turned into real weapons before the coloring formed into their respective Ranger suits as the kanji symbol formed the helmet and enveloped their heads. With the sequence complete, the Rangers retrieved the black disks from their belts and latched them onto their swords.

"The Fire of Passion! Red Samurai Ranger!"

"The Stream of Honor! Blue Samurai Ranger!"

"The Hurricane of Fate! Pink Samurai Ranger!"

"The Tree of Valor! Green Samurai Ranger!"

"The Land of Power! Yellow Samurai Ranger!"

The other four Rangers knelt as Lauri stepped forward.

"Samurai Spirits come together for the fight against evil. _Power Rangers..._"

The other four got up to join Lauri in a slash to the air.

"_...Samurai Souls!_"

Lauri: "Let's do it!"

Before the Rangers could rush the Territiger, that same boy Eva saw stepped in front of the Mutant Sword.

"What are you doing?" Mardy shouted to the boy.

"Get outta the way!" Landry yelled.

Territiger: "Aw, come on, Rangers! He's my friend! I made a deal with him."

Lauri: "Deal?"

Territiger: "Come on. You want to see your dad again, right?"

Matt: "What are you talkin' about?"

The boy stepped forward.

"He said that if I gave up my dad's most precious thing, he'd bring him back. I can't let anything happen to him until I see my dad!"

The Rangers looked at each other as the boy handed the Mutant Sword an autographed baseball bat.

"My dad used to come to my baseball games together before he left."

"Good job..."

And suddenly, the Territiger snapped the baseball bat in half.

Territiger: "Ha! You foolish human!"

"What?"

Territiger: "Did you really think-"

Matt/Eva: "Shut up!"

The monster then turned to the Rangers.

Eva: "What makes you think you'll get away with this, Gedou? You tricked the boy into giving up something he loved just so you can make him cry!"

Matt: "And not only that, you lured him in with a false promise! You're scum, and you're going down! River Archer!"

Matt drew his sword, as it transformed into his bow. He added the Dragon Disc afterward.

Eva: "Tornado Fan!"

And Eva's sword changed into her fan, placing the Turtle Disc on it.

Territiger: "Try this on for size!"

A wave of fire and a red wave of water made a beeline for the two Rangers.

Matt: "Let's do it, sis!"

Eva: "You got it, bro!"

Matt fired his weapon, the energy arrows being protected a gust of wind from Eva's fan that repelled the monster's attack and knocked him down.

Bianca: "Lauri, use your Wildfire Buster. Rangers, combine your discs for the Wildfire Buster Cannon Mode."

Lauri: "If you say so. Wildfire Buster, Cannon Mode!"

The Rangers gathered their respective Samurai Soul discs in a groove that was in the giant blade as Lauri held the weapon on his shoulder.

Lauri: "Ready... and fire!"

The blade fired out all five discs, blasting the Territiger Mutant Sword into pieces.

* * *

Jirai: "This isn't over yet!"

Danku went over to the end of the ship, dipping his scepter into the red water.

Danku:"It's time to wreak havoc. Your day isn't done yet, my proud tiger."

* * *

"Arggh! It's not over yet!"

Matt: "You better believe it! Bianca!"

Bianca: "I was waiting for you, suge."

The Blue Dragon and Turtle Zords were first to go to battle.

Territiger: "I haven't brushed today, smell my breath!"

And boy, did that tiger blow as a gust came from his mouth but had no impact on the two Zords.

Matt: "Man, kickin' is an understatement! Here's somethin' for that breath!"

And Matt responded with the Blue Dragon Burning Mist.

Eva: "You'd need a lifetime supply of mouthwash for that! Bro, let's freshen this guy up!"

The Turtle Zord went back into Circle form as Matt picked her up in his front claws before dropping her on the Mutant Sword's head.

"Score!"

Meanwhile, Lauri was writing a symbol in the air with his morpher.

Lauri: "Samurai Zords, combine!"

Each zord shifted and changed: the Lion as the body, the Dragon as the left leg, the Bear as the right leg, the Ape as the left arm, and the Turtle as the right arm before the Samurai Soul Megazord put on his helmet.

"Samurai Soul Megazord! Power up!"

The Megazord made its opening steps toward the Territiger and clashed weapons with it before being bitten, the sword falling out of his hand.

Landry: "This guy's not fighting fair!"

Matt: "I just came up with something..."

Lauri: "Go for it."

Matt: "Dragon Kick!"

The left leg of the Megazord pounded down on the ground, allowing it to get to the air.

Eva: "Soaring Turtle Punch!"

The right arm, that being the Turtle Zord, detached from the Megazord and and spun 360 degrees until it connected with Territiger and knocked his weapon out of his hand before rejoining the Megazord's body. Then the arm grabbed the sword.

Territiger: "Uh-oh..."

The Rangers held their swords, spinning the discs.

"Samurai Final Strike!"

After waving the Megazord's sword 360 degrees, the Rangers brought down their own swords which allowed the Samurai Soul Megazord to deliver the final blow to Territiger in a show of fireworks.

Lauri: "And that's that..."

* * *

**S.S. Gedou:**

Jirai paced around the ship, obviously angry.

Jirai: "Something's gotta give. There's no way we should be losing to a bunch of snot-nosed punks!"

Tayu made her way to Jirai, handing him a tea kettle.

Tayu: "My lord, perhaps the conquering of Earth requires a delicate touch."

And with that, Danku seemed to have become a bit more human-like. Her soft skin and pouty lips covered in blue lipstick suited her slim burgundy armory and dark red hair.

Jirai: "General Tayu, has your curse broken?"

Tayu: "It must've. I'm back to my true self again."

Jirai: "Make sure your plan doesn't fail. _Or else._"

* * *

Later on, the Rangers caught up with the boy, Gary.

Lauri: "Are you all right?"

Gary: "I don't know what to do. If my dad comes home and finds out what I did, he'll be angry."

Matt: "Don't worry about that. Watch this."

And Matt pointed to Landry, who drew a symbol in the air that restored the baseball bat back to what it was. Autograph and all. The boy ran up to Landry, hugging him.

Gary: "Thank you, Rangers. I'll never forget this!"

Eva: "Don't worry about it. Hopefully, your dad does come home..."

Then...

"Gary?"

The Rangers looked up to see a balding man in a business suit as the boy turned around.

"Dad? Dad!"

The father and son ran to each other, finally meeting in a warm hug.

Father: "Terry, I've missed you so much!"

Terry: "I thought you weren't ever coming home..."

Lauri looked at the other Rangers before taking off. However, they watched the tender moment from a rooftop.

Landry: "Did I _have_ to restore the kid's bat?"

Lauri: "Because none of us rule the forest. And it was a nice thing to do."

Landry: "Yeah, sure. I don't want that kid to think that I'm a toy factory."

Eva: "Landry, do you ever shut up?"

Landry: "I said I'll work on my attitude, not that I'd change overnight."


	5. The Beetle's Contract

**For the record, I started this fic before I had even realized _Samurai_ had become the official title for the next season. Go Go Samurai!**

* * *

Bianca: "Rangers, I'm going to cancel practice for today."

Matt: "Seriously?"

Bianca: "Yes, Matt. _Seriously_. You've all fought pretty hard and I feel like I'm taking you for granted. Besides, I've got some things to work on and I'd rather you all not hang around here trying to be nosy."

Eva stood up, bending down to grab Matt around the ankles and carry him out.

Eva: "You heard the lady, guys. Let's go."

Landry: "Fine with me. The less time I can spend hanging around Lauri, the better. But since we're not practicing today..."

He glided over to Mardy, putting his arm around her.

Landry: "Mardy, I've got an idea. We should-"

His words were stopped short with an elbow to the stomach.

Mardy: "Hands off, Landry. I know your game. You think I'll fall for you just because of your last name. I know your other name too, _Heartbreaker_, and I want to tell you that it doesn't work like that."

Landry: "Rejected before I could shoot... oh, the agony..."

When the other Rangers were gone, Lauri stepped out from a hidden elevator that led upstairs to the cafe.

Lauri: "Are they gone yet?"

Bianca: "Yup. You ready to get started?"

Lauri: "Hopefully, we'll have it finished before they get back. We're gonna need it."

* * *

**Theme Park:**

The others were gathered in the food court at Planet Insanity, enjoying various junk food when they were joined by two unwelcome guests.

"Hey, Brantley- check out these punks."

Brantley Summers: "Wow, Justin! These losers actually have girls with them!"

Justin Amaze: "They must be going out with them out of pity."

The Rangers looked up to see two guys, one dressed like a pirate and the other with a white t-shirt three sizes too big for him, a gold chain, and a blue hat turned backward. The one in the white shirt took a seat next to Eva, putting his arm around her shoulder as he chewed a piece of bubble gum.

"Justin Amaze, darlin'. Pleasure's all yours."

Brantley followed suit, a smile on his face as he looked at Mardy.

"Captain Brantley Summers. I've sailed the seven seas in order to meet an enchantress like ye. What say we board me ship tonight?"

Mardy rolled her eyes, pushing Brantley out of his chair as Eva stood up, pointing to Matt.

Eva: "See the guy in the blue vest? That's my brother. And the guy with the green hoodie? That's his top student."

Justin's eyes shifted.

"St-st-student?" asked Justin nervously.

Eva: "Oh, no big deal. My brother's just merely a third-degree black belt in two different martial arts. But it's no big deal."

Justin and Brantley got up, slowly backing away.

Justin: "Um... I think we'll come back at another time. Come on, Brantley. There's that thing we need to do."

Brantley: "We don't have to- UGH!"

Justin, gritting his teeth: _"Come on, Brantley."_

The Rangers laughed, watching the two run away.

Landry: "I would've smashed those guys."

Matt: "Michael, what did we go over when we had class?"

Landry: "Yeah, yeah. Just because I can doesn't mean I should."

At that time, another Mutant Sword attack was beginning. This time, it was a green monster with bright red dreads hanging from all over his body. In his hand was a blaster, and he was firing at random.

"Goodbye, humans! Your pathetic world belongs to Emperor Jirai!"

Eva: "We gotta get these people out of here."

Mardy: "And stop that Mutant Sword."

Meanwhile, the monster continued to rampage before Landry and Matt arrived on the scene.

Landry: "Draven-sensei, this guy looks like his own face is puking."

Matt: "Talk about a serious case of _ugly_."

Amphibora: "How dare you talk about me in that manner!"

Landry: "I'll do more than just talk!"

Landry made a leap at the Mutant Sword, his sword slashing but not affecting the monster. Amphibora replied with a punching combination that knocked him back.

"Landry!"

Eva, Matt, and Mardy rushed in. Their swords seemed to go through the Mutant Sword.

Amphibora: "You are weak, Power Rangers! Now eat _this_!"

Amphibora replied with a barrage of laser fire that dealt some damage to the Rangers.

Eva: "Our Samurai Swords! Why aren't we hitting him?"

Mardy: "This is impossible!"

Matt: "He's gotta have a weak point, guys! Let's hit him again!"

This time, the four Rangers blocked any exit for Amphibora and brought their swords forward to no avail.

Amphibora: "I told you! I'm invincible!"

And he returned fire with his blaster, knocking the swords out of the hands of the Rangers.

Amphibora: "Now... for the finishing blow."

And just in time, Lauri showed up. Although his sword had no effect on the monster.

Matt: "Lauri, our swords aren't working on him!"

Lauri ignored Matt, slashing expertly until the monster placed the blaster at his head.

"You're done, Red Ranger!"

"I think not."

And as the Mutant Sword fired his weapon, Lauri backflipped out of harm's way.

"Guys, your Soul Discs!"

The five retrieved their respective colored discs from their belts, attaching them to their swords.

"Souls of the Samurai, engage the enemy!"

And energy emitted from all five weapons, finally hitting Amphibora and possibly turning the fight around as he staggered before quickly recovering.

"Gotcha!"

And he fired again, this time his attack being defended against by Lauri's Wildfire Buster.

Lauri: _I got an idea._

Lauri reached into his belt, grabbing an orange disc. He was about to attach it to his Wildfire Buster, but stopped short as the Mutant Sword continued to fire away until he started to... dry up?

Amphibora: "Darn. Out of energy. Next time, Power Punks."

And with that, the Mutant Sword disappeared.

* * *

Back at the cafe, which was closed for the day, the Rangers were watching a replay of the day's battle.

Matt: "He obviously has to be an illusion."

Eva: "I don't think so. Otherwise, how can he attack?"

Landry: "So we're dealing with an illusion that can become real when he wants? This is hopeless."

"No, it isn't!"

The Rangers turned around, to see Lily with tear-streaked eyes.

"You're the Power Rangers! You protect the Earth! _Nothing_ is ever supposed to be hopeless to you guys!"

Landry got up.

Landry: "I'm sorry, Lily. But we don't have the power needed to defeat that monster."

Lily: "Yes, you do! You can do-"

Lauri: "That's enough, Lily. You're right. We _do_ have the power needed to take out that Mutant Sword, guys. Come on, Bianca. Let's go."

Bianca: "Hun, are you sure?"

Lauri: "We've got work to do if we want to stop him. Our swords couldn't touch him, but the Souls of the Samurai dealt some serious damage."

* * *

Jirai: "Amphibora!"

The Mutant Sword stepped forward, bowing.

Jirai: "You did well. Good job."

Amphibora: "Thank you, my lord!"

Tayu: "You have the Rangers on the ropes. You will finish them off the next time you meet."

Amphibora: "Yeah, with no help from you. I can handle it."

Jirai: "Enough. Go finish the job your started!"

Amphibora: "Right away, boss!"

* * *

In a hidden training area under the cafe, Lauri had morphed and began practicing with the Wildfire Buster. The weapon had glowed orange and swirled with fire.

Lauri: _I've got to do this! If I don't master this, Jirai's won._

For five hours straight, Lauri had de-and-remorphed in order to gain the new power he discussed. Reaching his limit, he reached a forced demorph state, on his knees and breathing heavily.

Bianca: "Lauri, you've done enough! Please stop! The strain alone will tear your body apart!"

Lauri: "There's no other way, Bianca! I've gotta do this! Not for me, but for the others!"

He took his morpher out once more.

Lauri: "Ughhh, _Samurai Light, Shine Br-_"

_"Young man."_

Lauri: "Huh?"

_"I'm here. In your soul."_

Lauri shut his eyes, relaxing his muscles. When he opened them, he was surrounded by jet black and in front of him was something orange. It looked like a helmet beetle.

"Who are you? _What_ are you?" asked Lauri.

_"The real question is not who or what. It's _why_. As in, why have you been seeking me?"_

Lauri: "The Samurai Beetle."

_"That's right. I know who you are, Lauri Henry. You are the Red Ranger, correct?"_

Lauri: "I am. And your power, Beetle Zord, is required once more to defend the Earth. I know you fought with the ancient Samurai Souls. So please, fight alongside me."

_Beetle Zord: "Do you wish to master my strength for the sake of all that is good?"_

Lauri: "I do."

_Beetle Zord: "Then my power has always been yours, Red Ranger. All you needed to do was seek it inside yourself."_

And Lauri was returned to the training grounds, the same orange disc in his hands. He turned to Bianca, a smile on his face.

Lauri: "Let's go, Bianca."

Bianca: "Lauri? Does that mean you did it?"

Lauri: "Yeah."

* * *

Meanwhile, Amphibor was back and rampaging loose in the city.

Lauri: "Hey, Frog Face!"

Amphibor turned around to see the Rangers at the top of some stairs, already morphed and looking for a fight.

Amphibor: "Come back for more, have you?"

Lauri looked at the others before stepping forward and turning to the Mutant Sword.

Lauri: "I'll fight you. Guys, stay out of this."

Eva: "Lauri..."

Matt: "Are you sure, Lauri?"

Lauri: "Positive."

He ran up ahead, drawing his Samurai Sword.

Amphibora: "You fool, do you insist on learning this lesson the hard way?"

Lauri: "I'm no fool and I never fall for the same trick twice."

Amphibora: "Oh, yeah? Why's that?"

Lauri: "You'll see! Wildfire Buster!"

And once more, Lauri's sword grew to an impressive size. He reached toward his belt but hesitated.

Lauri: _I can do this. _"Beetle Disc!"

He retrieved the orange disc, this time attaching it to the giant sword and the weapon began to power up.

_Almost..._

He felt like he was going to lose control... nearly...

And the Wildfire Buster changed forms... almost into a giant bazooka.

Lauri: _Cannon Mode? Yeah... but more powerful..._

Then Lauri locked on to the Mutant Sword.

Lauri: "Wildfire Buster Cannon, Beetle Mode! Guys, give me your Discs!"

Lauri added his own Lion Disc before the other Rangers tossed him theirs. Amphibora looked worried, but didn't show it.

Lauri: "Target locked on... ready and fire!"

The six discs turned into energy blasts as they combined into one ball of energy that stopped the Mutant Sword in his tracks before finally destroying him. And as quick as Amphibor was defeated, he was revived and the size of the Empire State Building.

Lauri: "Let's finish this."

And each Ranger grabbed their pendants and threw them into the air to draw a symbol on them. The symbols themselves made the pendants grow and change into Zords.

Lauri: "Samurai Zords, combine!"

And once more, the Samurai Soul Megazord was formed.

Amphibora: "Your Megazord can't touch me, either! I'm still invincible!"

Lauri: "We've got a last minute entrant into this rumble."

With that, Lauri stepped outside the Megazord, onto its shoulder. His sword was out and the Beetle Disc was attached to it.

Lauri: "Awaken, Beetle Samurai Zord!"

And from the sky dropped the orange helmet beetle as Lauri boarded the new Zord.

Lauri: "Beetle Zord, power up!"

Eva: "A new Zord?"

Mardy: "And it's a beetle."

Matt: "Wicked!"

Landry: "Nice!"

And the orange Zord powered up, charging toward Amphibor, who fired his laser at it. However, the Zord managed to get the Mutant Sword between its pincers before spinning to flip him into the air and back down.

Amphibora: "Sword Devils, attack!"

And Sword Devils, also the size of Amphibora, joined the fight with bows and polearm weapons.

Lauri: "Bring it on!"

He grabbed his sword from the cockpit, spinning the disk.

"Beetle Zord, combine!"

And the new Zord split into pieces: the legs attaching to the arms of the Samurai Soul Megazord and the rest of the body becoming the new helmet and shoulder plates.

Lauri: "Samurai Beetle Megazord!"

Landry: "Where'd you find this thing, Lauri?"

Lauri: "Later, let's finish this!"

Amphibora: "Attack!"

And the giant Sword Devils fired their arrows, only to be countered by the blast that came from the Samurai Beetle Megazord's new helmet. As it advanced, it clashed with the spear-wielding Sword Devils before taking out more with the new helmet laser. Then the Samurai Beetle Megazord turned to Amphibora.

Amphibora: "Impossible! You still won't defeat _me!_"

And he started to fire his laser, only to be stopped by said helmet blaster.

Lauri: "Let's do it!"

"Beetle Blaster, lock on and fire!"

The bottom pincer closed to the protect the Megazord's face as the mandible began to spin until it gathered enough power and fired a large ball of laser fire that finally put an end to this Mutant Sword.

Amphibora: "Noooo! I am invincible!"

* * *

After blowing off the other Rangers and telling them to enjoy the rest of the day, Lauri was seen heading back to the cafe and into the elevator. When the elevator reached the Ranger base, Bianca and Lily were waiting for him.

Lily: "Good work, Uncle Lauri. I believed in you."

Bianca: "You did it, sugar. I knew you could do it."

Lauri collapsed, right into Bianca's arms and chest.

Lauri: "That makes... one of us. I thought I couldn't do it."

And with that, Lauri's exhaustion got the best of him as he closed his eyes.

_But you did it, Lauri. Good job.

* * *

_

Jirai: "So, Tayu... was losing part of your plan?"

Tayu: "Absolutely not, Emperor! I never took into account their new power!"

The fallen samurai's eyes glowed green with anger as he stood up, smashing a hole into the wall.

Jirai: "Take all possibilities into account next time, my general! Or you will be severely punished for your incompetence."

As Jirai walked away, Tayu reached into her shirt and retrieved five green plastic cards.

Tayu: "As you wish, Master. As you wish."


	6. Goin' Psycho

**Nothing about the PR series is mine but the plot of this particular story.**

* * *

Another day for the Power Rangers. Lauri was out with Bianca handling the cafe's affairs and it was at least two hours until lunch rush.

And Eva had decided to step up and try to prepare Lauri's stew. She tasted her final solution, deciding that it needed something extra. She grabbed a pepper mill filled with black pepper, adding more black pepper than what was necessary, although you _couldn't_ tell Eva that.

Watching the kitchen work was Mardy, who walked in and grabbed an apron.

Mardy: "Do you need any help, Eva?"

Eva: "Mardy, can you pass me that sea salt? Even with the pepper, this is kinda bland. I don't know how Lauri can feed this to his customers."

Mardy: "Are you sure that Lauri uses sea salt in his stew?"

Eva: "Well, he should."

Mardy passed Eva the sea salt, watching her sprinkle some in. Making sure no one had come in, Mardy pulled out her Kanji Morpher and painted the symbol for salad. She watched many bowls of chef salad took form from the yellow writing.

Eva: "Nice touch, Mardy."

Mardy: "Well, I'm not a good cook. And I'd make a horrible wife for anyone."

Eva: "What about Landry?"

Mardy: "What about him?"

Eva: "He seems to like you a lot."

Mardy: "Yeah, he's interesting. But I won't let him think I'm an easy girl."

Eva: "You can't play hard-to-get, because he'll lose interest. You have to let him up front that you won't stand for his games."

Mardy: "Of course, but-"

The conversation was interrupted by a phone ringing. Eva picked up.

Eva: "Yeah?"

Bianca: "Eva, you and Mardy go meet up with the others at the construction site where they're supposed to be building this new movie theater. Apparently, Jirai doesn't believe in cutting us a break."

Eva: "Got it."

She hung up, looking to the dining area. Luckily, no one had come in yet. Mardy had run to switch the sign to say "closed" before going back to Eva.

Eva: "Ready?"

Mardy: "Yeah."

They reached for their morphers in their pockets, taking them out.

_"Samurai Light, Shine Bright!"_

Eva and Mardy drew the symbols for Sky and Earth, spinning them with their morphers once done.

After drawing their respective symbol in the air and spinning it, the two Rangers' morphing sequence found them in a grassy field of their respective color with _bokken_ held outward. The blades of the swords changed colors and turned into real weapons before the coloring formed into their respective Ranger suits as the kanji symbol formed the helmet and enveloped their heads. With the sequence complete, the Rangers retrieved the black disks from their belts and latched them onto their swords.

* * *

Once making it to the mall, the Rangers were faced with a new Mutant Sword. This monster was red from head to toe and two giant sharp-looking wheels were attached to its arms. Eva and Mardy saw that Lauri, Landry, and Matt were already engaging him.

Eva was first to join the battle with her Tornado Fan, landing a slash across the abdomen that was returned in kind.

Mardy: "Mountain Star!"

Mardy's special shuriken came flying in, only to be blocked by the Mutant Sword's arm and deflected back to her.

Flamengine: "You'll never get past me!"

The Mutant Sword jumped into the air, bringing his arm down on Lauri before turning to swing at Matt's open chest. Then he landed a double punch on Landry before a slash combo on Eva and Mardy.

Flamengine: "And now, my true power!"

Flamengine's wheels began to spin as he folded up, taking the shape of a two-wheeled drag racer as he advanced on the Rangers and blew through them for several minutes before Lauri got to his feet.

"Wildfire Buster Cannon, Beetle Mode!"

With the power of the six discs, Lauri fired a ball of energy that formed into a beetle. Unfortunately, his attack missed, which gave Flamengine an opening. The Mutant Sword's wheels became engulfed in fire as he struck Lauri.

Rangers: "Lauri!"

Mardy gripped her Mountain Star before charging at the Mutant Sword.

Mardy: "You're gonna pay for that! Mountain Star, full power!"

Landry watched as Mardy let her long-range weapon fly at the Mutant Sword. Flamengine swerved toward the right, avoiding the attack and taking his normal form to deliver an uppercut to Mardy that sent her crashing into a bulldozer.

Landry: "Mardy! Forest Spear!"

Flamengine: "Out of my way, fool! I'm only interested in your Yellow friend!"

Mardy stood up defiantly as the Gedou blew past Landry and headed toward her. She grabbed her morpher, drawing another symbol. This time it was to create a pothole in the ground that Flamengine was stuck in. And then, Mardy's Mountain Star changed back into her Samurai Sword and spun the disk. She watched as her blade turned yellow.

Mardy: "Samurai Soul of the Earth, vanquish the enemy that threatens you!"

And Mardy swung her sword, managing to bring down Flamengine. Landry ran over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Landry: "Good job, Mardy!"

Mardy: "Let's just get back to the cafe."

* * *

Back at the cafe, the lunch rush had begun and Lauri was putting on his apron.

Lauri: "You actually prepared my stew for me?"

Eva nodded and smiled.

Eva: "Yup. Just like you, and Mardy made salad to go with it. Now go relax."

Lauri shook his head worriedly.

Lauri: "I think I'll watch. Mardy, you should take orders. You're hired."

Mardy: "Right!"

And Mardy put an apron on and grabbed a notepad, running to some tables. Moments later, she came back out with a tray and gave the customers their food.

Seconds later, Brantley and Justin had come in. Mardy ran back to Eva.

Mardy: "Guess who's back?"

Eva looked out to the dining area.

Eva: "Ugh, those two. I've got something for them. Go take their orders."

And Mardy walked back out to their tables. Brantley looked up.

Brantley: "Hey, cutie. Didn't know you worked here."

Justin: "How about your friend? What's up with me and her?"

Mardy: "How about you just order or I call Eva's brother out here?"

Brantley: "Okay! I'll take the Firecracker Special Beef Stew with extra beef. And can I get a lemonade?"

Justin: "And I'll have the beef pepper steak sandwich, _extra_ spicy. Two lemonades."

Mardy stifled a laugh before taking the menus from the two "bullies."

Mardy: "Right away, gentlemen."

She went back to the kitchen, where she let her laughter go. Eva looked up from cooking at the laughing Mardy.

Eva: "What's so funny?"

"Table nine: Firecracker Special Beef Stew with extra beef, and an extra spicy beef pepper steak sandwich," Mardy choked out through fits of laughter.

"Extra spicy? Okay," Eva said, laughing.

* * *

**S.S. Gedou**

Jirai: "Danku, you provided a distraction in Flamengine. His arrogance was worthless to our cause, anyway. Tayu!"

And the crimson armor-wearing, blue-lipped beauty stepped out of her quarters with her shamisen.

Tayu: "Yes, my lord?"

Jirai: "That plan of yours. I'm ready for it. Tell me all about it.

Tayu: "Happily, Emperor."

And Tayu laid the five cards she had earlier down on the ground.

Tayu: "Danku, if you will."

And the squid-faced captain of the Gedou Army tapped each card with his scepter. The five plastic cards glowed red, blue, pink, yellow, and black respectfully before manifesting into five warriors.

Tayu: "I picked these up in another galaxy while you were sleeping, O Destructive One. Meet the Psycho Rangers."

Psycho Red: "Who dares to summon us?"

Jirai stood up, his sword now out of its sheath for the first time.

Jirai: "_I do._ I am Jirai Kutatsi, the Demon Emperor. Welcome to the S.S. Gedou. You are now part of my army."

Psycho Red: "We don't answer to anyone!"

Jirai: "Not even if we have a common enemy?"

Psycho Blue: "Is he talking about the Power Rangers?"

Jirai: "I am indeed, Psycho Blue. Your job is to destroy them."

Psycho Black: "We'll play along, if it means the end of the Power Rangers."

* * *

Back at the cafe, there were serious complaints going on. People found Eva's variation of Lauri's stew to be too salty and were demanding an explanation from Lauri, who also tasted the stew and gagged.

Lauri: "I apologize to you all for not doing the cooking today."

"We want _your_ stew, Lauri!"

"We'll forgive you if _you_ cook!"

Lauri: "Well, when you guys put it that way- definitely!"

Brantley/Justin: "Aah! Hot! too hot!"

Lauri looked over at Justin and Brantley, who were practically choking from the wanton spice.

Justin grabbed his lemonade glass, only to see it empty. He looked over at Brantley's glass in horror. It was also empty.

Mardy rushed over to Justin and Brantley with a pitcher of water and tripped over a chair, the water instead splashing Justin and Brantley, who managed to get out their wallets and pay for their meal before getting up from the table.

Justin: "We'll be back for you geeks!"

Brantley: "Yeah!"

And the two made their way out of the cafe as Lauri turned to Mardy.

Lauri: "I need to talk to you and Eva. _Now_."

Mardy got up, following Lauri back to the kitchen, where Eva was on the floor laughing.

Lauri: "Eva."

Eva looked up to see the Samurai Ranger leader looking down at her and stopped laughing.

Eva: "We're in trouble, aren't we?"

Lauri: "Yes, you a-"

And the cell phone ringing interrupted Lauri's speech.

Lauri: "Lauri here."

Bianca: "You better head downtown. We've got trouble. I'll contact the others."

Lauri: "Right away. Let's go. I'll deal with you two later."

* * *

Making their way downtown, the Rangers discovered... themselves.

Five Samurai Soul Rangers were walking through the city, weapons out.

Landry: "It's... us."

Matt: "And they're causing trouble."

The five destructive Rangers saw their targets.

Psycho Red: "Power Rangers."

Psycho Blue: "Let's get 'em!"

Lauri: "Who are you posers and what gives you the right to be us?"

Psycho Red: "Posers, you say?"

And the Psycho Rangers reverted back to their true selves.

Psycho Black: "We're the Psycho Rangers."

_To be continued._


	7. Goin' Psycho II

**Nothing about the PR series is mine but the plot of this particular story. Just paying homage to _In Space_ with Goin' Psycho.**

* * *

_Making their way downtown, the Rangers discovered... themselves._

_Five Samurai Soul Rangers were walking through the city, weapons out._

_Landry: "It's... us."_

_Matt: "And they're causing trouble."_

_The five destructive Rangers saw their targets._

_Psycho Red: "Power Rangers."_

_Psycho Blue: "Let's get 'em!"_

_Lauri: "Who are you posers and what gives you the right to be us?"_

_Psycho Red: "Posers, you say?"_

_And the Psycho Rangers reverted back to their true selves._

_Psycho Black: "We're the Psycho Rangers."_

* * *

"We don't care who you are!" Lauri shouted. "We don't play nice with troublemakers!"

And out came the Kanji Morphers.

Lauri: "Ready?"

"Ready! _Samurai Light, Shine Bright!_"

Once morphed, the Rangers charged the Psycho Rangers.

Psycho Red: "Psycho Rangers, attack!"

Psycho Red rushed Lauri, who swung his sword. The evil Ranger ducked under the slash and stepped backward to avoid a jumping spin kick from Lauri, before nailing a jumping front kick to make Samurai Red stumble.

"Psycho Sword!"

And now it became a battle of blades. Lauri and Psycho Red clashed repeatedly before the evil Ranger got the best of Lauri with swipes from his blade.

Matt managed to block a punch from Psycho Blue, moving his arm aside and delivering a shot of his own that was also blocked. Psycho Blue gripped Matt around the wrist and managed to throw him over his shoulder. Matt planted his feet into the Psycho Ranger's chest and hurled him over, getting to his feet.

Matt: "River Archer!"

Psycho Blue moved with incredible speed to avoid Matt's energy arrows.

Psycho Blue: "You can't hit the broadside of a barn! Come on!"

Matt: "Is that right?"

And Matt managed to fire one large arrow.

Psycho Blue: "Psycho Axe!"

Psycho Blue gave the axe an downward swing, cutting the arrow in half. Matt didn't have time to be shocked as the blue Psycho managed to get in range and hit him with the axe's blade twice before giving him a jumping slash that sent him down backwards.

It was Forest Spear vs Psycho Rod as Landry and Psycho Black were fighting to a stalemate. Both Rangers somersaulted over the other's sweeping attacks. However, Psycho Black planted his weapon into the ground and leaped into a pole vault kick that went unanswered.

Psycho Black: "What's the matter? No heart?"

Landry: "I'll show you heart!"

And Landry got back to his feet, rushing in with his spear. Psycho Black sidestepped, knocking the spear upward and spinning into a 360 shot with the Psycho Rod into Landry's chest that send him down.

Mardy ducked a high roundhouse from Psycho Yellow, taking her down with a sweeping kick aimed at the back of the ankle. Psycho Yellow returned fire with a kick of her own that Mardy jumped over. Mardy started to draw her sword, only to be shot down from the air with Psycho Yellow's sling.

Eva somersaulted over Psycho Pink, only to receive an uppercut. She recovered once her feet touched a nearby building, flying back toward the Psycho Ranger with her Hurricane Fan. Psycho responded with her Psycho Bow, firing pink energy arrows that were overpowering the winds of Eva's fan...

The Psychos smiled as they all regrouped.

Psycho Red: "Do you understand now, Rangers? We are better than you in every way."

"But not us!"

The Psychos turned around to see two figures: one in gold, and the other sporting yellow.

Psycho Blue: "Who are you?"

"That's for you to find out!" yelled back the one in yellow.

He then turned to his comrade.

"Let's take 'em out."

"Definitely. Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Crime Boss Mode, activate!"

The Samurai began to realize that these two were also Power Rangers as the newcomers' suits turned white with gold and yellow pinstripes, respectively.

Gold: "Crime Boss Gunner!"

Psycho Red: "Get 'em!"

The Psychos ran toward the intruders, who fired intense laser blasts that dealt some damage, managing to put them down. The two Gold and Yellow Rangers ran over to the Samurai, offering hands.

Gold: "Let's get out of here before they get up."

* * *

**Samurai HQ**

Lauri: "Thanks, for earlier. Who are you guys?"

Gold: "I guess we should tell them."

Yellow: "You're right."

Gold/Yellow: "Power down."

When the two new Rangers demorphed, Landry couldn't believe his eyes.

Landry: "Kelly King 2.0, my _favorite_ wrestler! And Harli Drummond of the Bloody Carnage Mafia. I remember the day you guys saved all of wrestling."

Lauri: "That's fine and everything, but can you tell us what's going on? What do you know about these Psycho Rangers?"

Harli: "They're powerful, ruthless warriors bent on destroying you at all costs."

King: "The Psychos have an appetite for destruction and completely fixated on their mission: terminating the Power Rangers."

Matt: "So why were they hard for us to beat until you came along?"

"The Psycho Rangers _do_ have a weakness: they only fight their own color," explained Harli. "If we can get them to mix it up, we might have a shot at beating them, but I can't guarantee it."

Eva: "How do we do that?"

And the Gedou Alarm blared once more. Lauri sighed as Bianca turned around in a chair.

Bianca: "You know that drag car gone bad? Looks like you _didn't_ beat him after all."

Mardy: "He blew through us last time!"

Bianca: "Yeah, but I'd like for to see your backup. Check this out."

And Bianca pulled a remote out of her pocket and pressed a button, lights from the ceiling shining upon five motorcycles with a big wheel in back and a slimmer one in front .

Bianca: "Rangers, these are your Katana Strikers. They can get up to at least 300 MPH, there's nitro boost, and the standard bells and whistles heroes need to fight evil."

Landry's jaw nearly dropped, running over to the bike.

Landry: "Bianca... these are ours? Really?"

Bianca: "Yes, hun. They're yours."

Landry: "Let's go send that lemon back to the junkyard then, guys!"

* * *

Jirai stepped off his throne, and started straight for Danku, his sword out.

Jirai: "Did you revive Flamengine?"

Danku: "No, sir. I did, however- recall the Psycho Rangers."

Tayu: "Why? They were winning!"

Danku: "Until those two insolent intruders interfered, you idiot!"

The squid turned to Jirai.

"However, Flamengine may be of some use until the Psychos are fully rested."

"Whatever you're planning, Danku, I hope it results in victory," Jirai said menacingly. "Or else."

Danku bowed.

"You will not be disappointed, Tainted One."

Jirai: "Make sure I am not."

* * *

The Samurai Soul Rangers, joined by the Bloody Carnage Mafia, returned to the construction site prepared this time.

Flamengine: "So you're back!"

Lauri: "Yeah, and you're goin' down! Ready?"

"Ready?"

_"Samurai Light, Shine Bright!"_

_"Bloody Carnage, Malevolent Mafia!"_

And this time, he took his car form as his wheels spun viciously before accelerating toward the freshly morphed Rangers.

King and Harli were up first.

"King Scepter!"

"Outback Defender!"

Harli gripped the handles of his yellow steel chair as a yellow laser in its shape fired at the advancing Mutant Sword that missed. 2.0 was up next, springing from Harli's shoulder into a mid-air somersault as his miniature sledgehammer also had no effect on the monster. Flamengine briefly changed back to normal to attack Harli and the King, who were holding their own after getting up.

Harli guarded high with the Outback Defender as 2.0 took out the knees.

King: "Now!"

And the Rangers mounted their Katana Strikers, revving the engines.

Flamengine: "Oh, a race? Bring it on!"

And the Mutant Sword changed back, taking off at breakneck speed as the Rangers followed.

Lauri: "Spread out!"

2.0: "Let's help 'em."

Harli: "Sure."

"Bloodstorm Bikes, online!"

Soon, the Bloody Carnage Mafia were joining the fight.

Lauri: "I love these new bikes! Let's see what this does."

Lauri pressed a button as two laser beams were fired, knocking Flamengine off course.

Lauri: "Sweet."

Matt: "My turn!"

Pressing a button on his own bike, balloon-like rockets were fired and exploded on contact.

Matt: "Water bombs? Really? Let's try again."

Matt went up ahead until he was next to Flamengine, pulling his sword out and delivering a well-timed strike that sent him rolling over toward Landry, who was advancing with the Forest Spear like a knight upon his horse jousting.

The Mutant Sword was knocked aside.

Eva: "Does it feel like there's a breeze or is it just you?"

Eva hit her throttle a bit and out came a pink typhoon that sucked up Flamengine, sending up toward the sky.

Eva: "It's all you, Mardy!"

Mardy revved her engine, heading right for the storm with lasers firing.

Eva: "Mountain Star!"

From her bike, Mardy hurled her giant hira shuriken right into the storm, supported by the power of Earth as it connected with Flamengine, shattering his wheels and his body as he was ripped apart by the pink winds. This Mutant Sword was beaten for good.

Psycho Pink: "Oh, Rangers..."

The group of seven sighed as their foes had returned.

Psycho Yellow: "The results are gonna be different this time!"

Psycho Red: "Let's show 'em, Psycho Rangers!"

And this time, all five Psycho Rangers held curved katanas, their blades the color of their holder.

Psycho Blue: "We're unbeatable now! Charge!"

And both groups charged, blades clashing. A mirror of the last battle, the Psychos were overpowering the Samurai and forced them to regroup. Harli and 2.0 got involved with Crime Boss Mode, though it wasn't enough this time. Psychos Yellow and Black managed to put them down.

Harli: "They're even more powerful than before!"

"Ha, ha, ha! That's right, Rangers, they are."

The Rangers looked up to see a woman in crimson armor, with red hair and blue lips.

Tayu: "Oh, I see. This is our first time meeting up close. I'm General Tayu, second-in-command of the Gedou Army. Psycho Rangers, finish them!"

The Psychos turned to the Samurai, who nodded at each other as they charged at the Psychos.

Lauri headed for Psycho Blue.

Matt headed for Psycho Black.

Landry wanted Psycho Red.

Mardy went for Psycho Pink.

Eva wanted a piece of Psycho Yellow.

Tayu herself was about to jump in the fight, only to be stopped by Harli and 2.0.

Harli: "You wanna get to them? You go through _us_!"

Tayu: "No problem!"

And the general of the Gedou revealed a short sword that came out of her shamisen. 2.0 was her first target. The King held her off well as Harli came in with a jumping back kick. The One True King followed up with a swing of his King Scepter that knocked her back. But Tayu rushed back in with her short blade, swinging wildly and missing.

2.0: "Wow, talk about a fatal attraction."

And King sent her backwards with another kick as Harli followed up with a one-armed slam into the concrete that literally broke the ground.

Meanwhile, the Psychos had once again overpowered the Rangers. They had realized what the Rangers were trying to do.

Matt: "We gotta come up with another plan!"

Lauri: "You're right. We can't take too much more of this!"

Landry: "I've got an idea. Samurai Sword!"

Psycho Black: "Oh, so you want some more!"

Landry had his morpher ready, brushing the strokes carefully to form a symbol that formed into a curtain that briefly lingered before exploding to reveal... five Green Rangers?

Landry: "You wanted me, Psycho Black? Here I am!"

Psycho Red moved in first.

Psycho Red: "I know you're in there somewhere, Red Ranger! You can't fool _me_!"

"Mountain Star!"

The giant shuriken flew toward the Red Psycho, knocking him backward. Unfortunately, it caught Psycho Yellow's attention.

Psycho Yellow: "Yellow Ranger!"

Eva: "Nope. Sorry."

The disguised Eva gave the Yellow Psycho Ranger a taste of her Samurai Sword. Psycho Pink rushed toward her, knocking Psycho Yellow out of the way.

Psycho Pink: "You're mine, Pink Ranger!"

"Not today!" a green-disguised Matt yelled, firing a torrent of blue arrows.

Psycho Blue: "It's over for you, Blue Ranger!"

"Over here! Forest Spear!"

Psycho Blue came in Landry's direction, only to be attacked with the Forest Spear. This forced the Psychos to regroup.

Psycho Blue: "What's going on? They're all green! I can't get a lock on them!"

Mardy: "That's right! We figured you out!"

And the Rangers reverted to their true forms, each holding another Ranger's weapon.

Matt: "And we deviated from your plan!"

Lauri: "Now we're gonna put an end to you! Wildfire Buster, Cannon Mode!"

Tayu: "Not if I have anything to say!"

Harli/2.0: "Crime Boss Mode!"

And once more, the two BCM Rangers powered up, their two blasters aimed at the Gedou general.

Both: "Fire!"

Tayu charged at the two Rangers, running headfirst into their blast that dropped her after a somersault. She glared at the Rangers.

"This isn't the end, Rangers! We'll meet again!" Tayu sneered before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Lauri: "It's over for you, Psycho Rangers! Ready and fire!"

Lauri pulled the trigger as the beetle-shaped blast charged and passed through the Psychos, finally putting an end to this affair as he saw them disappear into fireballs. He dropped to his knees, exhausted.

Lauri: "It's over..."

* * *

**The Cafe:**

Harli and 2.0 bid their goodbyes as Lauri was serving up his stew. This time, he made sure that _he_ did the cooking. He promised Eva he could do it another time, though he knew that was a lie. There was no way he was going to put his customers through that again.

Again, Brantley and Justin came to the cafe.

Justin: "Hey! We want some stew! This time, we want it mild."

Matt: "Sure, guys. Come on in, we were gonna have a party."

Justin and Brantley looked at each other before walking.

Brantley: "So where are those pretty girls?"

Landry stood up, a scowl on his face. Justin and Brantley almost backed down until Eva and Mardy walked in from the kitchen. In Mardy's hands was a cake.

Justin: "So, ladies... wanna be our dates?"

Eva was about decline rudely until Mardy smiled.

Mardy: "You want some cake? Eva made it."

Lauri immediately face-palmed and turned to go back in the kitchen as Mardy walked toward a table until she tripped over her own feet. The cake flew out of her hands into the air.

Unfortunately it landed on Justin and Brantley, which got the whole cafe laughing heartily.

Matt: "Good one, Mardy."

Lauri came back out and began to laugh at what he saw before rejoining the other Rangers.

Lauri: "Looks it's this one's on you two. Enjoy, everyone."


	8. Catch of the Day

The Southedge Pier was home to an annual fishing contest, where the winner with the biggest fish would receive their picture in the paper with the Mayor and $5,000 cash. One of the Rangers was entering the competition, but for another reason altogether: rumor had it that another lost Samurai Zord was being housed in the Pier's waters.

* * *

Lauri: "Matt, the Marlin Zord is in these waters. He's been here since the Samurai Souls disbanded."

Matt: "That was over 10,000 years ago."

Lauri: "That's right. It's up to you to call him back to the fight. Use your Water Soul to lure him."

Matt: "Right."

Just then, Justin and Brantley walked up to the group, fishing equipment in their hands.

Justin: "Are you geeks actually planning to enter the Fishing Challenge?"

Brantley: "Ha, ha. The only chance they'd have is if they had a computer-powered fishing rod that did all the work for them."

Lauri stepped forward, crossing his arms.

Lauri: "Fish tend to be attracted by the smallest of things, so why don't we use your brain?"

Justin grit his teeth and rolled up his sleeves, marching up to Lauri.

Justin: "Did you just call me stupid, yo?"

Brantley: "Yeah! Did you just call him stupid?"

Justin took his bandanna off, stuffing it in Brantley's mouth.

Justin: "Shut up."

He looked back at the Rangers.

Justin: "How about this? If our fish is bigger, then we get to take Mardy and Eva on a double date."

Brantley removed the bandanna, throwing it down.

Brantley: "Yeah! But Justin, what if we lose?"

Lauri: "We accept. But if Matt wins, you'll be the first to try my new dish: Four-Alarm Kajiki: a swordfish marinated in cayenne pepper and spicy sauces from three different countries. Spicy times four, double breaded in French onions and Italian breadcrumbs. Served with golden brown baked French fries drenched in jalapeño juice and seasoned with ground red pepper. Yummy, yummy, yummy."

Brantley: "Ha, you're on, Emeril! Justin's fish will dwarf anything Pajama Boy can ever catch!"

Lauri: "Oh, and did I mention that Eva will be my special guest chef if you lose?"

Matt, Landry, Mardy, Justin, and Brantley collectively gagged at the thought of Eva doing any cooking.

"I'd hate to lose _that_ bet," Landry said to Matt.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Eva demanded.

"Nothing, sis," Matt replied. "It means I'd hate to eat anything spicy because I lost a bet."

"He's right about that!"

Everyone turned around. Matt Stone was holding a lone fishing rod with a steely gaze in his eyes.

Stone: "So, what were to happen if both of you lost? I mean, I was a fishing champion back home in Canada."

Justin: "Well, you're not in the Great White North anymore, are you? Come on, Brantley."

When Brantley and Justin turned around, Matt cast his rod. But not into the water. He managed to get an interesting catch.

Stone: "Not bad a catch. For a Canadian, that is."

Justin turned around and noted Matt's rod.

Justin: "Some champion you were. All you did was get a pair of pants."

Brantley chuckled before breaking out into full laughter.

Brantley: "Justin, you better look down!"

Justin: "Brantley, I'm in the middle of putting this Canadianite in his place."

Brantley: "But Brantley..."

Justin: "What?"

Brantley: "Look."

Justin looked at Stone's hook and back down. Yep, those were his pants. He motioned for Brantley to cover him as they made their exit. But as quick as Justin and Brantley left, Sword Devils popped out of the water and landed on the pier, ready for a fight.

Landry: "So much for a normal day of fishing."

Lauri: "Matt, get your fishing rod ready! We'll clean up the chum bucket!"

Stone: "Go to work, guys!"

The other Rangers covered Stone's exit as their _bokken_ came out. Landry was first to attack.

"Who's up for a fish fry?" Landry asked, sliding under the swing of a Sword Devil's sword and hitting him with a counterattack.

Landry jumped back and ran his hand over the wooden sword as it glowed green before leaves came out of the blade and spun around him. He popped out of the leaves, practically flying through the crowd of Sword Devils and slashing them. He finished the last one in his group with a 360-degree sword strike as he touched the ground.

More Sword Devils made their way toward Matt, only to be blocked off by Eva and her wall of wind that she thrust her enchanted wooden blade through to make the fishy foot soldiers fly in different directions.

Lauri and Mardy were working together to clean up the pier. Lauri had just covered Mardy's back with a curtain of fire that swept up a group of Sword Devils. He jumped over Mardy, delivering a flying kick to one, a missed roundhouse chained into a sweep to another, and finishing his string with a double throw to a pair of the fish-heads.

Mardy reached for her morpher, drawing various symbols in the air as they turned to boulders and dropped on her crowd of Sword Devils, putting an end to this barrage of grunts.

The four Power Rangers regrouped when Lauri's phone rang.

Lauri: "Talk to me, Bianca."

Bianca: "Get downtown now, Rangers! There's a Mutant Sword and he's poisoning innocent people!"

Lauri: "On it! Let's go, guys! Matt, you keep trying to call the Marlin back!"

* * *

Walikara, the newest Mutant Sword, was stumbling through the city. An unlucky victim was nearby as the Mutant Sword approached her.

Walikara: "Can you tell me if my breath stinks or not?"

Before the poor woman got the chance to scream, Walikara exhaled a cloud of blue into her face. The poor woman dropped as he continued on until Lauri, Landry, Eva, and Mardy blocked his path.

Mardy: "Stop right there!"

Walikara: "Power... Rangers?"

Landry: "That's right, buddy. We're cutting you down to size! Samurai Sword!"

Landry drew his sword, running at the Mutant Sword that had a blade of his own. The two clashed before Walikara exhaled again into Landry's face, making his cough roughly before hitting the ground demorphed.

Mardy: "Landry!"

Before Mardy could move, Walikara was in her face and she also received his poisonous breath treatment.

Eva: "He's mine! Hurricane Fa- huh?"

Walikara had disappeared, managing to get behind Eva and delivering the same thing to her as well. Now Lauri was all alone, though he didn't falter one bit. Instead, he charged in and ducked under Walikara's slash attempt. He came up behind him and delivered a few blows with his sword, before planting his foot in the monster's back to push him forward. Lauri reached for his Lion Soul Disc, attaching it to his sword.

Lauri: "When you mess with fire, you're gonna get burned!"

Walikara: "Derr... is that right?"

Lauri: "Huh?"

Before Lauri could spin his disc, Walikara charged in and delivered a few slashes before exhaling in Lauri's face as well. Down he went, also demorphed.

Walikara: "I defeated the Power Rangers? Now, to do as Master Jirai commands."

He advanced on the defenseless Power Rangers, ready to finish them when he was knocked backward. Was it Matt?

No, it was Bianca, dismounting a motorcycle and donning a black jumpsuit with matching leather jacket, armed with a blaster shaped like a shotgun but with a Soul Disc around the barrel. She cocked the weapon, firing a blast of lightning that managed to stun the Mutant Sword. Bianca slung the blaster onto her back before running to Lauri. For a woman, she was awfully strong. She managed to sling him over her right shoulder as she pulled a remote from out of her jacket pocket and pressing a button. The motorcycle turned into a truck that she eventually placed the four Rangers in.

Bianca: "Hang on, you four. You'll be alright."

She pressed a blue button on her remote. About half a second later, Matt's voice could be heard.

Matt: "Yeah?"

Bianca: "Matt, the others have been badly injured and it looks like they've been poisoned."

Matt: "I'm on my way!"

Bianca: "No! Matt, you keep trying to catch the Marlin Zord! I'll stabilize the others until you do. The Marlin Zord can negate that Mutant Sword's poisonous breath, so it's imperative that you catch it!"

Matt was silent for a moment before making his choice.

Matt: "Alright. I'll keep trying."

Bianca: "Good."

Matt hung up before grabbing his fishing rod, a white Soul Disc attached to it.

"Problem, Matt?"

Matt turned around.

Draven: "Matt? What are you doing here?"

Stone: "Sounds like something happened to the others."

Draven: "They were poisoned and overpowered. I'm the only one who can save them. But..."

Stone: "If you can save them, why are you hesitating?"

Draven: "Because I'm having a hard time trying to catch a Zord."

Stone: "You mean the Marlin Zord I overheard you guys talking about?"

Draven: "Yeah. But I'm not that good of a fisherman."

Stone: "I'll help you, Matt. We'll save our friends together."

Matt had a second fishing pole, also equipped with a Soul Disc. He handed it to Stone.

Draven: "Let's do this."

Stone: "Right."

And the two cast their hooks into the sea, hoping to lure the Marlin with their strength.

Stone: "You can do this!"

Draven grit his teeth as more of his power emitted from him, same with Stone.

Draven: _Almost..._

Both Matts could sense the Zord nearby as it swam closer to the hooks at a rapid rate. Draven and Stone both felt it: the Marlin had caught on.

Draven: "Let's reel 'im in!"

After a long struggle with the Zord, Draven was able to suck the Marlin into the disc. The two males dropped to their knees.

Bianca: "Matt!"

Matt pulled out his morpher.

Matt: "Talk to me, Bianca."

Bianca: "Did you catch the Marlin Zord yet?"

Matt: "He's in tow."

Bianca: "Good. Go help Lauri, he's gone to take on that monster alone."

Matt: "On my way!"

* * *

Lauri was on the losing end of this fight, and losing badly. That is, until Matt and the others showed up.

Matt: "It's over for you, you overgrown weed! _Samurai Light, Shine Bright!_"

Once morphed, Matt held the River Archer in his hand. Walikara didn't know what to do.

Matt: "Don't worry, guys. Dr. Draven to the rescue! Marlin Soul Disc!"

Matt attached the disc to his bow and pointed it to the air to fire it. A lone arrow ascended into the sky, hitting a cloud. Moments later, crystal blue raindrops descended on the Rangers and the Mutant Sword. The rain may have had a negative effect on the Mutant Sword, but on the Rangers? It was positive, clearing the poison in their systems as well as the people that Walikara had affected earlier.

Mardy: "The poison, it's gone!"

Landry: "We're healed!"

Lauri: "Now let's freshen up barnacle breath here! Ranger up!"

Eva: "Yes, sir! Ready?"

Landry & Mardy: "Ready!"

The three remaining Rangers had their Kanji Morphers ready.

All: _"Samurai Light, Shine Bright!"_

After a quick morph, the five Rangers drew their swords but were stopped from advancing by Matt.

Matt: "Hold it. This Mutant Sword's mine."

Lauri: "Matt..."

Matt: "It's fine, Lauri."

Matt turned to Walikara, pointing the blade of his sword at him.

Matt: "It's payback time, Algae Face! You're getting a one-way ticket to detox!"

Lauri: "Just a second, Matt. Take this. Wildfire Buster!"

Matt gladly accepted Lauri's special weapon, attaching the Marlin Disc.

Matt: "Wildfire Buster, Cannon Mode!"

After the five Soul Discs were loaded into the Cannon, Matt fired. A swordfish-shaped blast passed through Walikara, finishing him. But it wasn't over just yet as Walikara returned as big as Epcot Center.

Lauri: "Let's go to work! Lion Samurai Zord!"

"Blue Dragon Samurai Zord!"

"Bear Samurai Zord!"

"Turtle Samurai Zord!"

"Ape Samurai Zord!"

Right away, the Samurai Soul Megazord was formed.

Walikara: "How's about a breath of fresh air, Rangers?"

The Mutant Sword exhaled, blowing out a white smoke that obscured the Samurai Soul Megazord's vision.

Matt: "I can handle this."

Landry: "Yeah, how? We can't see."

Walikara: "Here I come!"

The monster landed the first blow of the giant fight with his sword. His next slash attempt was blocked with the Megazord's katana and then with the shield.

Mardy: "We can't attack! His defense is too strong!"

Matt: "Hey, Lauri. This looks like a job for my new Zord."

Lauri: "You caught it, you use it."

Matt: "No problem."

Matt attached the Marlin Soul Disc to his sword, spinning the disc.

Matt: "Marlin Zord, take arms!"

Out of Matt sword's came the Marlin Zord, staring down the Mutant Sword.

Matt: "Firing torpedoes one and two!"

Two blue torpedoes launched from the swordfish, making Walikara stumble a bit. The Marlin charged in, its face connecting with the monster's backside.

Walikara: "Hey, what kind of lame attack was _that?_"

Landry: "Cool. Not bad for a fish. We just might win that contest with Justin and Brantley for sure."

Lauri: "Matt!"

Matt: "Marlin Zord, combine!"

The body of the Marlin Zord attached to the Megazord's back while the head became a new helmet.

"Samurai Soul Megazord, Naginata Formation!"

Out of the bottom of the Megazord's sword handle came another blade. The Samurai's Megazord wielded the new weapon expertly, delivering strike after strike to the Mutant Sword.

Matt: "Swordfish Torpedoes!"

The Megazord bent down to fire more rockets before Lauri decided it was time to bring this to a close.

Lauri: "Let's reel this catch of the day in. Swordfish Strike!"

Walikara: "Uh-oh. Looks like I'm out of breath!"

The Megazord powered up as the sword moved to the helmet to bring its head down again to deliver the finishing slash to the Mutant Sword.

Eva: "How's that for a breath mint?"

Matt: "When this contest is over, Lauri, never cook fish again."

Lauri: "Only if you lose. Now get going."

* * *

The Rangers had made it just in time to see the judges weighing in each fish. The head judge stepped to the podium to announce the winner.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this year's Southedge Fishing Challenge... Matt Stone! His fish weighed in at 550 pounds!"

Draven walked over to Stone, eventually being joined by the other Rangers. Landry slapped hands with his best friend.

Landry: "Congratulations, bro. You must've had a battle trying to catch that fish."

Stone: "Yeah, but not as big as the fight you guys had."

Draven: "Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you guys: if it wasn't for Matt here, I probably would've never caught the Marlin Zord."

Stone: "Don't be modest, man. You were the one that lured it in. I just wanted to help you guys."

Eva reached out, ruffling Stone's hair.

Eva: "Thanks, Matt. I'm glad you were there when we needed you."

Stone: "Anything I can do to make sure Jirai doesn't win, call me. Earth is my home, too."

Justin and Brantley walked up to the Rangers, newly plucked flowers in hand.

Justin: "So, Eva, I hear there's a play in town. How about we go there?"

Brantley: "And Mardy, why don't we go get some dinner?"

Landry: "You guys lost, remember?"

Justin: "Ah, ah, ah. Our deal was that if our fish was bigger than the Karate Kid's, we got to take these two lovelies out on a date."

Lauri: "True. But you agreed to our terms as well, that if Matt won- you were first to try my new dish."

Brantley: "What are you talking about, kitchen boy? Your friend didn't win."

Matt Stone: "But neither did you. You both lost to me. And if I remember correctly, Lauri's words was also that Eva would be the interim cook for this dish if you lost, not if Matt won. So that supersedes your right to a double date. But then again, since I beat you both: I say we accommodate both terms. Eva cooks, and you two losers get your date."

Eva & Mardy: "Aw, man!"

* * *

Back in the Sea of Demons, Jirai was beyond angry.

Jirai: "I am surrounded by incompetence! Tayu, your plan fails me again!"

Lightning shot from Jirai's eyes, shocking his general to her knees. When Danku turned around, he also suffered the same treatment.

Tayu: "Forgive me, Master! It has not been my intention to let you down!"

Danku: "Sir, I promise you! It will not happen again!"

And Jirai released his ocular grip on the two, breathing heavily.

Jirai: "I am not fully restored. I want the Demon Sea flowing! I want those humans to cry so much, it floods dams!"

And the Emperor drew his sword, pointing the blade at them.

Jirai: "You two. Failure is not an option. We will destroy the Power Rangers and we _will_ overrun the Earth with anguish and fear! Or else... the two of you will know the true meaning of those words."

Danku/Tayu: "Yes, sir."

Jirai: "As you were."


End file.
